UM ANJO ENTRE VAMPIROS: UM OLHAR PARA O FUTURO - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Depois de derrotar o bruxo mais obscuro da história, Harry e Eriol fazer os preparativos para o seu casamento "real". Isso inclui uma viagem ao Japão para pessoalmente convidar melhores amigos Hiiragizawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Um anjo entre Vampiros II: Uma mirada ao futuro.

**Autor:** Utena Puchiko

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status:** autorizado

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/ Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Gênero:** romance humor

**Advertências:** crossover com Sakura Card Captors!

**Resumo:** Depois de derrotar o bruxo mais obscuro da história, Harry e Eriol fazer os preparativos para o seu casamento "real". Isso inclui uma viagem ao Japão para pessoalmente convidar melhores amigos Hiiragizawa.

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Alguns das personagens desta história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e a Warner BROS. O resto deles pertencem ao grupo CLAMP e Anne Encrespe. Isto é puro entretenimento e não me reporta benefício econômico algum.

**Multicrossover.*

Esclarecimentos: O fic conterá gravidez masculino, muitas personagens OOC (sobretudo Harry) e é um Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo.

Capítulo 1: Chegada a Tomoeda.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry cruzou-se de braços, enquanto olhava como a gente caminhava de um lado ao outro no aeroporto muggle. Por pedido explícito de seu esposo, tinham decidido vir a Japão mediante um avião, que Harry aceitou com relutância, já que preferia meios mágicos; mas não podia negar que sentia certa nostalgia de viajar em aviões, coisa que tinha diminuído uma vez que ingressou ao Mundo Mágico.

No entanto, o aeroporto de Narita estava bomboneria de Muggles e quase dificultava-lhe caminhar.

-Tem, aqui estão suas coisas. –disse Eriol, atingindo-lhe a mala que tinha passado pela fita de bagagens. Era uma pequena mala, já que a maior parte de suas coisas tinham-nas num baú diminuído em seus bolsos. Isto era simplesmente para dar aparências.

Harry grunhiu e Eriol pôs os olhos em alvo.

-Tira essa cara, ou vou pensar que tem cinco anos e é um menino que se está enfurnando porque não lhe compraram o brinquedo que queria.

Imediatamente, o moreno relaxou a cara e fez uma careta.

-Fez-me viajar por avião e agora quer que tomemos um táxi. Sabe quantas horas vai tomar-nos ao todo para chegar a Tomoeda? Se usássemos transportes mágicos, íamos estar lá em matéria de minutos.

-Mas eu queria fazer algo mais "muggle" e você aceitou. –Deu-lhe uma mirada dura, antes de tomar da mão e começar a caminhar. –Ademais, concedi seu capricho de que trouxesses o carro que te presenteou teu pai por seu último aniversário, de modo que não se queixe, já quando cheguemos lá poderá usar.

Harry fez caretas, recordando o clássico que Lestat lhe tinha presenteado e que descansava pequeno em seu baú. Era um Ford Mustang Fastback 1965 de cor negro (1) que seu pai lhe tinha comprado, para muito ao horror de Louis, quem dizia que seu bebê era demasiado jovem para ter um carro próprio.

-Está bem. –suspirou. - Mas não bem cheguemos a tua casa, o saco de minha baú e vamos dar uma volta pelo famoso Tomoeda.

Eriol deu-lhe um sorriso pequeno, dantes de acercar-se para picotear seus lábios. Mas Harry não se ia contentar com isso, de modo que rodeou a cintura do menor com um braço e esmagou contra seu corpo, para poder devorar melhor sua boca. Usando a língua de uma maneira tão experiente que Eriol gemeu com gosto. Nenhum dos dois fez caso da mirada escandalizada dos Muggles, que não estavam tão acostumados a estes espetáculos como os magos e bruxas.

Quando ao fim Hiiragizawa pôde desenredar se dos braços possessivos de seu amante, caminharam até a entrada do aeroporto e tomaram um táxi. A viagem ia ser um pouco longo até a cidade onde Eriol tinha sua casa e bastante caro, mas ambos estavam preparados para eles.

Era quase o anoitecer quando chegaram e, após pagar ao condutor, Harry abriu a porta, só para ser recebido por um grito exuberante de Nakuru, quem tinha chegado numa semana dantes que eles.

-Estou tão contente que chegaram! –gritou. -Suppy-chan é tão aborrecido!

Um rosnado veio desde dentro da casa, indicando que a estranha mascota voadora criada por seu marido estava em sua forma maior.

Harry sorriu e abraçou à garota, ainda era estranho para ele saber que ela era outra das criações de Eriol, com essa estranha magia que tinha herdado ao ser uma reencarnação daquele mago. Isso sem contar que Nakuru não era um mulher em si, senão mais bem um ser assexual.

-Já chegamos para te dar diversão. –anunciou Harry, passando um braço pelo ombro da garota.

-Olá, Eriol, é bom ver-te. –disse uma voz desconhecedora.

Harry girou seus olhos verdes em direção da voz e viu a uma mulher de cabelo castanho avermelhado muito longo, que deveria estar para perto de em seus anos trinta. Levantou uma sobrancelha e depois deu volta para olhar a seu marido. Seu cenho franziu-se instantaneamente ao ver o sorriso carinhoso que lhe dava Eriol.

-Kaho, está aqui. –murmurou o garoto, dantes de caminhar para a mulher e abraçá-la com todas suas forças.

Harry deu uma espécie de rosnado, que era parecido ao de um homem lobo e não um mago normal. Eriol se endureceu em seguida e soltou a Kaho, dando-se volta para olhá-lo.

-Ah, Harry –sorriu-. Esta é Mizuki Kaho, minha melhor amiga.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, dando-lhe um sorriso sardônico.

-Só uma amiga?

Eriol franziu o cenho.

-Não seja grosseiro, Harry.

O sorriso de Harry voltou-se fria e caminhou até Kaho, tomando uma mão da mulher, para beijá-la galantemente. Só ela sentiu que sua mão era tomada com mais força da necessária e como os olhos verdes brilhavam com ameaça.

-Desculpe minha falta de tacto, Mizuki-san –sorriu galante. - Sou Harry de Lioncurt e sempre me acusaram de ser muito zeloso de meu marido.

Kaho sorriu e separou sua mão, que ameaçava com ser fraturada se seguia sendo sustentada com tanta força.

-Não há nada pelo que se desculpar, também seria protetora se tivesse a alguém como Eriol a meu lado.

Notando a tensão no ar, Nakuru saltou ao resgate.

-Por que não entramos à casa?! –exclamou com mais força da necessária, enganchando um braço com o de Harry e o outro com o de Eriol. - Quero mostrar-lhe sua habitação! Eu mesma a decorei!

Ambos foram arrastados à casa, com uma sorridente Kaho os seguindo. Tinha dúvidas deste rapaz, pensou ela. Já que Eriol sempre me disse que o amava com todo seu coração, mas que ele nunca inclusive o notava. Mas agora vejo que não existe nada mais para os olhos de Harry de Lioncurt que Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A habitação que Nakuru tinha decorado era a antiga de Eriol, mas em vista que agora iam viver duas pessoas ali, a garota tinha agregado mais cadeirões e outro escritório, tinha aumentado o closet e posto um quadro bastante grande com uma imagem de Eriol e Harry abraçados acima da lareira da habitação. Estava pintada com uma cor azul de Ravenclaw, mas as cortinas eram de uma cor vermelha Gryffindor.

Eles se desculpado da garota excitada, dizendo que iam a desempacar e a sacaram da habitação.

-Que foi tudo isso? –Foi o primeiro que disse Eriol, olhando com irritação a seu marido.

-A que se referes? –perguntou desentendido, sabendo muito bem do que falava o menor.

-Sua atitude com Kaho! Se as miradas tivessem podido matar, ela teria estado morta na porta de minha casa! –exclamou, mal levantando a voz.

-Pois eu quero saber o que te passa a ti! –gritou Harry com seus olhos verdes ardentes. - Venho e encontro-me com um tipo da que não sabia de nada que está instalada em nossa casa! A qual diz que é sua melhor amiga, que por verdadeiro nunca me falou, mas os sorrisos que se davam me dizia todo o contrário!

-É minha amiga! –exclamou, fechando os punhos. - E se não te disse nada sobre ela é porque sua reação quando te contei sobre Tomoyo não me deu ânimos para te dizer de Kaho!

-Ah! Que bom! Então espera que me inteire assim de repente, com ela estampando sobre minha cara?

Eriol suspirou, tratando de tranqüilizar, não ia com ele esta atitude de perder os estribos. Mas Harry poderia às vezes molestar ao mais tranquilo.

-De acordo, isso foi um erro, mas contava com que ela chegaria amanhã, não hoje.

Harry estreitou seus olhos.

-Que teve com ela?

O de óculos apertou sua mandíbula.

-Importa?

-Muito.

-Está bem. –suspirou. - Tive com ela… uma espécie de amor platônico.

-Você o quê?!

-Oh, faz favor, não sejas escandaloso! Merlin sabe que você tem tido mais que amores platônicos antes de que nos casássemos!

Harry fechou sua boca com um digito audível, sabendo que não podia refutar isso. Mas talvez ele não tinha sido o primeiro em lhe dar um beijo a Eriol e o primeiro em lhe fazer o amor? Seu esposo não lhe tinha mentido, verdadeiro? E a que se referia com amor platônico, após tudo?

-Sei que até uma vez te quiseste passar de pronto com Draco. –continuou Eriol, implacável.

-Estava bêbado! –gritou em seguida, em defesa.

-Estava bêbado também quando me deu meu primeiro beijo e me roubou meu virgindade!

-Não é o mesmo! O de Draco nunca o recordei, só o soube porque Ginny me deixou um olho morado ao outro dia quando me levantei!

-Típico de ti. –murmurou massageando suas têmporas. - O caso é que não tem direito a reprochar-me nada.

Harry apertou sua mandíbula.

-A que se refere com amor platônico?

Eriol suspirou, sentando na cama, sabendo que Harry não o ia deixar em paz até que não lhe dissesse tudo.

-Quero-a muito e, faz um tempo, quando terminei minha tarefa das cartas (que já te contei), tivemos algum tipo de relação. –Vendo a cara de seu marido, teve que agregar: -Que não passou de tactos e sorrisos carinhosos, Harry.

Harry cruzou-se de braços, não sabendo se sentir revelado ou enojado por essa resposta. Mas ainda precisava que lhe aclare algo.

-Que tipo de tactos carinhosos?

Eriol pôs os olhos em alvo, antes de dar-lhe uma mirada de incredulidade.

-Caricias na bochecha e tomadas de mão, Lioncurt, feliz? Não é o que sua mente podre está a pensar.

-Não estou a pensar em nada sujo!

-Sim, sim. –murmurou, antes de dar-se volta e esticar-se para agarrar a roupa que estava na cama. - Parece que não recordasse que te confessei que foi você quem me deu meu primeiro beijo e que me tocou de maneira íntima. Nunca fiz nada disso com ninguém mais aparte de ti, homem zeloso. –murmurou.

Depois, arquejou com surpresa quando sentiu o corpo grande de seu esposo por em cima de si, apertando contra a cama, seus braços foram encerrados por duas mãos fortes à cada lado de sua cara. Os olhos verdes intensos olhavam-no com atenção.

-Já não sente nada por ela?

-Nada mais que amizade. –respondeu sincero. - Inclusive naquele tempo, você era o único que amava. Era ela quem me escutava delirar pelo grande Harry de Lioncurt, como uma pequena fangirl.

Harry sorriu de lado, fazendo a seu marido bufar. Depois, Harry levou sua boca ao pescoço descoberto de Eriol e começou a beijá-lo e mordiscando.

-Que se supõe que está a fazer?

-Por agora nada, dentro de um momento vou enterrar meu pênis em seu cu.

-Se seu papai escutasse-te nestes momentos, não pensaria que é o anjo que ele criou. –murmurou Eriol vermelho de vergonha. Empurrou o corpo de seu esposo, mas este não se moveu. - Ainda estou enojado contigo por ser tão grosseiro com Kaho-san, Harry.

-Não pode me culpar, sabe como me ponho quando estou zeloso. Ademais –Levantou a cabeça, para olhar aos olhos azuis. – sei que já não está enojado e que quer que te apanhe. Por aí dizem que o sexo após uma briga é o melhor, mh?

Eriol franziu o cenho e depois suspirou.

-Não podemos agora, Nakuru nos espera para o jantar, recorda?

-Ela é uma garota inteligente. –murmurou Harry, voltando a atacar o pescoço de seu marido. - Saberá que se não baixamos em seguida, é por algo.

-Prefiro não pensar que ela sabe que nos atrasamos porque estamos a ter sexo, Harry.

-Oh? Então sim estamos a ter sexo?

Eriol, se ruborizou e franziu o cenho, sabendo que tinha caído na armadilha.

-Não me vai deixar ir se não te deixo, verdadeiro?

-Uh-oh –cantarolou o moreno. - Não quero te forçar também.

Eriol deixou sair um longo suspiro que soou mais como um gemido e conseguiu se soltar do agarre que tinha seu esposo sobre suas mãos; depois levou-as para o ombro de Harry e abraçou. Os olhos verdes procuraram-no e ele lhe deu um sorriso de lado.

-Nunca deixaria que me tomasse se não o desejo.

Depois atraiu a seu marido para sua boca e ao instante seguinte se beijavam como dois possuídos. Com umas palavras murmuradas de Harry, ambos estiveram sem suas roupas num abrir e fechar de olhos; era um feitiço que tinha aprendido dos gêmeos, um que eles mesmos inventaram com motivos de broma, no qual, secretamente, sua mãe, que era um rompedor de maldições profissional, lhes tinha ajudado a criar. Era muito bom para uma broma, deixando em ridículo a quem recebesse-a, mas Harry, sendo o pervertido que era, lhe tinha encontrado este uso sensacional.

Eriol abriu suas pernas de par em par e deixou que seu amante se acomodasse entre elas, gemendo com paixão quando Harry começou a moer seus membros juntos, que começavam a se endurecer rapidamente. Com outras palavras sussurradas, o Ravenclaw sentiu algo viscoso aparecer em seu traseiro e seu marido o penetrou assim, sem sequer outra preparação que o lubrificante anterior.

Mas os músculos de Hiiragizawa já estavam preparados para isso, já que Harry era conhecido por ser um ninfomaníaco, e tinha a Eriol praticamente como um brinquedo do sexo. Não que ele garoto com descendência japonesa se queixasse, após tudo, ele sabia no que se metia ao ser marido de Harry de Lioncurt. E ele preferia ter sexo com seu amor quantas vezes este o precisasse, dantes que ele procurasse satisfazer com outro corpo. Ademais, Eriol tinha sua listra pervertida também e gozava da cada encontro, alguns os propiciava ele e tudo, para nada tímido em acender a seu esposo quando estavam na intimidem de sua habitação.

Eram tal para qual, como tinha decretado seu sogro Lestat de Lioncurt uma vez.

-Um… tão estreito. –murmurou Harry, deixando um caminho de beijos pelo peito de seu marido, enquanto seus quadris não deixavam de mover num ritmo sensual e tortuoso.

Eriol arquejou, arqueou seu corpo como se fosse um contorcionista e enterrou suas mãos no cabelo negro despenteado de seu esposo. Suspirou e murmurou palavras ininteligíveis, já que as sensações que estava a atravessar seu corpo eram incríveis, tanto que não lhe deixavam articular uma palavra coerente.

Harry, por outro lado, demonstrava ter muito controle… e uma boca muito suja.

-Gosta que te faça disto, verdade cadela? Arqueja e pede-me mais, abrindo suas pernas como uma puta barata.

Harry acompanhava a cada palavra com um empurre que ia direto até a próstata de Eriol, de modo que ele não tinha tempo de repreender por essas palavras sujas ou se envergonhar por elas. Muito pelo contrário, estas palavras faziam que o calor de seu corpo aumentasse, bem como o rubor e seus arquejos, que simulavam aos da cadela que Harry o acusava de ser.

Mas a cada vez que terminavam seu ato, Eriol franzia o cenho em Harry, e depois tinha que se recordar que, enquanto essas coisas sujas que dizia o Herói do Mundo Mágico não saísse da habitação, tudo ia estar bem. Eriol morreria da mortificação se alguém se inteirava a metade das coisas que Harry dizia quando lhe pega.

Algumas coisas que nem sequer vocês, os leitores, deveriam de se inteirar.

O único castigo que atinava a lhe fazer era enterrar suas mãos no cabelo negro e esticar com todas suas forças com a cada palavra e empurre, mas isto só servia para aumentar mais a paixão de Harry, que após lutar com Lord Voldemort a cada ano desde que tinha onze, tinha tomado um gosto pela dor.

-Oh, Eriol. –gemeu Harry, travando sua boca no ponto sensível de seu marido na pele sobre o esterno. Mordiscou um pouco e depois lambeu, causando que seu marido chegasse ao orgasmo.

Sim, tão sensível era aquele ponto que a soma do estímulo a esse lugar, mais os empurres brutos que o pênis de seu esposo ocasionava a sua próstata ocasionasse que Eriol se viesse sem que seu próprio pênis tivesse que ser bombeado pela mão de seu amor.

Harry grunhiu quando as paredes carnais se encerraram ao redor de seu membro, de modo que empurrou ainda mais forte, fazendo que esses músculos se relaxem, para que ele possa passar. Eriol converteu-se em gelatina em seus braços, quando a relaxação pós orgástica se apoderou dele, pelo que o moreno aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrar com mais desespero, de forma irregular e para murmurar mais palavras sujas, até que seu próprio orgasmo golpeou seu corpo com tal força que o deixou sem ar e vendo negro por um par de segundos.

-Merlin –arquejou Eriol, acariciando os cabelos sedosos da cabeça que descansava em seu peito. - Faz quanto que não o fazíamos?

-Com todas essas molestas preparações para esta viagem…? –perguntou Harry, acariciando um lado do quadril de seu marido. - Três dias.

-Mmmhhh –murmurou sorrindo de lado. - Qualquer um diria, pela intensidade desta maldita, que não o fazemos faz meses.

-A cada dia é um mês para mim. –respondeu Harry, muito seriamente.

Eriol pôs os olhos em alvo.

-Adicto ao sexo.

-Puta.

O de óculos o beliscou.

-Auch! E isso a que se deve?

-Só tem autorizado a me dizer essa classe de coisas durante o sexo, não enquanto estamos relaxados e aconchegados na cama.

-Hn.

Uns suaves golpes à porta chamaram sua atenção.

-Eriol? O jantar está pronto, faz cinco minutos que os estamos a esperar.

O garoto se ruborizou ligeiramente, enquanto Harry sorria malicioso.

-E-já vamos, Nakuru. Estávamos algo… ocupados.

Continuará…

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nem bem chegaram no Japão e já nisso? Pervertidos, lol!**

**Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos com certeza!**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Velhos amigos.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eriol acordou-se lentamente, pestanejando várias vezes e incorporou-se na cama. Franziu o cenho ao ver que estava só nela e um olhar no relógio lhe disse que eram às nove da manhã. Onde estava seu marido? Aquele que acostumava a estarem acima recém as onze em um dia de férias? Incorporou-se melhor e fez uma careta de dor. Auch, sua parte traseira doía-lhe certamente. As atividades da noite, somado à atitude implacável de seu marido, faziam que estivesse em dor.

-Maldito ciumento. –grunhiu, agarrando sua varinha, para convocar uma poção para a dor.

Ontem à noite, durante o jantar, ele desentendeu a Harry a favor de pôr ao dia com Kaho, o que demonstrou ser um grave erro de sua parte, que, conhecendo o zeloso e possessivo que era o Gryffindor, terminou com este muito enfurnado e vicioso durante o sexo. Teria que falar com esse idiota.

Relutante, levantou-se da cama e foi ao banho para tomar uma longa ducha e preparar para o dia. Quando baixou à sala, encontrou a Spinel deitado em o marco da janela, lendo um livro.

-Tem visto a Harry?

-Na garagem, babando por seu carro. –contestou com voz desapaixonada, sem sequer levantar a vista.

-Tsk, devia supô-lo.

Por suposto, só seu pequeno brinquedo ia fazer que seu marido se levantasse a estas horas da manhã, abandonando a seu esposo, o calor da cama e mais horas de sonho.

Encontrou a Harry na garagem, vestido com um jeans caro e com sua camisa de seda verde jade remangado até os cotovelos, já que suas mãos e antebraço estavam empanados com água sabão. Em uma de suas mãos tinha uma esponja, com a qual estava limpando os para-brisas. Estava para além do entendimento de Eriol o saber por que seu marido limpava o carro vestido com a roupa que custava o que poderia alimentar a uma família de cinco integrantes durante uma semana.

-Com magia poderia fazê-lo mais rápido e sem se molhar. –comentou, cruzando-se de braços e parando ao lado do garoto.

Harry bufou.

-Meu bebê não funciona com magia, Eriol, senão da maneira muggle. Se uso magia, quem sabe o que lhe poderia passar. –murmurou, limpando quase com carinho o espelho da porta.

Eriol franziu seus lábios.

-É só um carro, Harry.

-É meu bebê! –Gritou o garoto, com um olhar incrédulo. - Não diga essas coisas na frente dele, vai a machucar seus sentimentos.

Desta vez Eriol deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-É um obsessivo. Espero que saiba que quando tenhamos nossos próprios bebês, não vai poder o usar a ele.

-Er… tenho-o tudo pensado para quando chegue esse momento. Vamos comprar outro que seja familiar, para usá-lo quando saiamos com os meninos. Porque por suposto que não me vou desfazer de ti. –agregou lhe falando ao carro, lhe dando um beijo em uma área onde não tinha sabão.

Eriol acomodou suas lentes e elegeu não dizer nada.

-Hoje me levantei muito dolorido.

Imediatamente, a cara de Harry alterou para uma cheia de culpa e Eriol soube nesse momento que o limpar o carro não só tinha que ver com a obsessão de seu marido, senão também como um método para poder distrair sua mente sobre os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

-Sinto-o. –murmurou Harry sem olhá-lo.

Harry tinha a habilidade excepcional de parecer um menino repreendido que te inspirava doçura e própria culpabilidade a si mesmo por repreendê-lo. Com a cabeça abaixada, os flanges negros para abaixo, os ombros caídos e mordendo seu lábio inferior, não só parecia adorável, senão malditamente sexy. Por isso, Eriol se esqueceu de um pouco de seu enfado e suspirou.

-Não estou muito enojado, não posso negar que também desfrutei do sexo, no entanto, nós fazemos o amor e não se supõe que seja doloroso. –Os olhos verdes olharam-no com apreensão. –Tem que fazer algo com esses ciúmes, Harry. Eu te amo, e a ninguém mais e não tenho pensado te mudar agora nem nunca.

Harry suspirou e revolveu seu cabelo; um gesto que Eriol sabia que tinha herdado de James Potter.

-É-me impossível evitá-lo. –murmurou, deixando a esponja no balde a seus pés. - Sei que me ama e me sinto honrado de ter seu amor, mas às vezes… às vezes… penso que é demasiado bom para ser verdade.

-Como? –perguntou Eriol, franzindo o cenho, confundido.

Harry sorriu pesarosamente.

-Você não sabe o que me faz, Eriol. –sussurrou, se acercando para tomar as mãos de seu esposo entre as suas. - Você é inteligente, formoso, poderoso e poderia ter a quem quisesse, mas seguiu fiel a mim porque fui seu primeiro amor; esperou até que eu deixei de ser um idiota e por fim me dei conta que te amava. Suponho que estou inseguro, penso às vezes que em algum dia te dará conta que não valho a pena e me deixará por outro. Por isso reagi tão violentamente ao de Kaho, um porque não sabia dela de antemão e outro por meus ciúmes.

Eriol olhou-o com incredulidade.

-Por que nunca me disse que se sentia assim?

-Eu sou o grande "Harry Potter", o salvador do Mundo Mágico e homem mais desejado por todos os magos e bruxas… não se supõe que deva me sentir assim.

Eriol soltou as mãos de seu esposo, para agarrar ambas de suas bochechas entre suas palmas.

-Pois então estamos em um dilema, porque às vezes eu me sinto igual que você. Penso que em algum momento possas me considerar pouca coisa e querer me deixar.

Harry riu e abraçou a seu esposo.

-Somos um par de idiotas, então. E meu papai tem razão, somos tal para qual.

Hiiragizawa riu junto com ele e depois o atraiu para um beijo. Todo o mal-estar anterior foi esquecido. Davam-se conta que eram novos nisso e teriam que madurar um pouco mais em sua relação tanto como em idade como em experiência, para deixar de lado suas inseguranças.

Harry aprofundou um beijo e uma de suas mãos acariciou o traseiro de Eriol, pedindo-lhe perdão, com essa caricia, por sua brutalidade da noite anterior.

-Vai terminar cedo de limpar teu bebê?

-Isso creio, por quê?

-Temos que ir tomar o café da manhã e depois nos preparar para ir ao de Sakura-san. Recorda que nos pediu que chegássemos um pouco cedo, assim podemos falar antes de almoçar. –Harry fez uma careta. –E recorda que deve se comportar, Tomoyo vai estar ali.

-Sim, sim. –murmurou, antes de dar-lhe outro beijo. - Serei o noivo perfeito.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\8\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Touya levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto via a sua pequena irmã limpar seu quarto afanosamente. Fazia mais de uma semana que o rapaz Hiiragizawa avisou que vinha, mas como sempre, Sakura deixava tudo para última hora e recém agora estava pondo seu dormitório em ordem. Poderia oferecer-lhe ajuda, mas ele estava esperando a Yukito, que ia chegar dentro de alguns minutos.

O timbre soou, anunciando a chegada de um visitante e Sakura gritou desconcertada.

-Eu abrirei. –murmurou, se dando volta. Sorriu para si mesmo, sabendo que não eram os convidados de sua irmã, senão seu amante.

Efetivamente, ao outro lado da porta, um sorridente Yukito esperava-o. Touya abriu a porta de par em par e deixou entrar ao rapaz, dando-lhe um ligeiro bico em os lábios aproveitando que ninguém os via. Apesar dos anos que levavam juntos, ele ainda não se sentia cômodo para mostrar abertamente mostras de carinho em frente a sua família.

-Precisa que te ajude com algo?

Seu namorado encolheu-se de ombros.

-Não necessariamente, ainda falta para começar a cozinhar e meu pai disse que o faria, a casa está limpa, de modo que…

-Argh! Touya ajuda-me que se não, não termino!

O garoto respirou fundo e franziu o cenho.

-Você buscou monstro! Disse-te que ontem o fizesses!

Yukito, bom por natureza, sorriu, negou com a cabeça e subiu a ajudar a Sakura.

Uma hora depois, fora, um carro negro polarizado, bastante moderno acercou-se, seguido de perto por uma cinza. Ambos se olhavam caros e não era para menos, já que do primeiro se baixou Li Shaoran e do outro Daidouji Tomoyo. Ambos sorriram com surpresa pela casualidade e depois despediram a seus motoristas.

-Li! Tanto tempo sem ver-nos!

Shaoran deu-lhe um sorriso de lado, mas tinha carinho em seus olhos.

-Conhecemo-nos desde faz muito tempo, Tomoyo, acho que pode chamar-me Shaoran. –Foi sua resposta, acercando-se para dar-lhe um curto abraço.

-Bem, suponho que é um hábito. Tentarei apagá-lo cedo. –sorriu. - Toca o timbre por mim?

Shaoran assim o fez e todo sorriso que tivesse em o rosto se lhe apagou ao ver que era seu "querido" cunhado quem lhe abria a porta. Apesar dos anos, nem ele nem o Kinomoto puderam ser levado bem de tudo; provavelmente porque Touya nunca se ia fazer à ideia que sua irmã em algum dia se casaria com esse fedelho. E Shaoran não era quem como para jogar a um lado quando lhe davam claras mostras de hostilidade.

Eles trocaram olhares furiosos por três segundos, antes que Tomoyo, graciosamente, se adiantasse a saudar a seu primo.

Quando todos entraram a casa, se encontraram com uma exausta Sakura, que se limpava o rosto com uma mão. Sorriu ao ver a sua melhor amiga e namorado, mas o olhar de horror em Tomoyo deteve-a de ir abraçá-los.

-Que passa?

-Vês-te terrível, Sakura! –exclamou a morena, ao ver a sua amiga toda colorada, com os cabelos por todos os lados e a roupa arrugada. - Por sorte pensei em tudo e trouxe isto.

Quem sabe de onde, sacou uma caixa de cartão, que de seguro tinha um vestido adentro e arrastou à rapariga para sua habitação, mal lhe deixando que lhe desse um beijo na bochecha a Shaoran. Uma vez que as garotas desapareceram, um silêncio tenso se apoderou da sala.

-Bem. –Yukito sorriu, não desejando que seu namorado fizesse sentir incómodo ao descendente de Clow. -Preparamos chá? Touya.

-Hm. –grunhiu o garoto, cabeceando e caminhando para a cozinha.

-Põe-te como, Li, voltamos em seguida.

Uma hora depois

Harry e Eriol estacionaram em frente à porta da casa de Sakura e em seguida o de óculos girou para olhar a seu marido.

-Recorda o que te disse Lioncurt. Ou comporta-te ou dorme no cadeirão durante o resto do tempo que estejamos em Japão.

-Sim, sim. –disse Harry com voz cansada, imitando à perfeição a um Malfoy. - Entendo tudo, meu querido ditador.

Eriol bufou e esperou até que Harry saísse do carro antigo e deu a volta para lhe abrir a porta, como todo um cavaleiro. Eriol arranjou-se o traje cor creme que tinha escolhido para essa ocasião e não se proibiu lhe jogar uma folheada a seu esposo. Esta manhã, Harry tinha elegido um par de calças de couro cor marrom, uma camiseta com decote em V negra, um pouco ajustada e um casaco negro que lhe chegava até os joelhos. Seu cabelo ingovernável luzia tão desordenado, mas formoso como sempre e seus olhos verdes estavam realçar pelo delineador que Eriol insistiu que usasse, já que fazia refletir melhor sua maravilhosa cor.

-Gosta o que vê? –perguntou seu marido, com um sorriso convencido.

Eriol pôs os olhos em branco.

-Gosto mais quando está de nu. –murmurou, caminhando para onde estava o timbre.

-Não me tente senhor de Lioncurt.

-Pervertido.

-Hey, você que começou!

Não lhe fez caso e em lugar tocou o timbre. Sorriu ao escutar a melodia familiar, que não tinha mudado em todos estes anos.

-Eriol!

Sakura foi à primeira em sair, seguida por sua prima, seu namorado, seu irmão e o namorado deste.

Harry franziu o cenho ao ver todas as caras desconhecidas e começou a processar o que via. A castanha que sorria de orelha a orelha, e que tinha gritado, era evidentemente a famosa Kinomoto Sakura, o alto com cara de poucos amigos deveria ser seu irmão… Toalha? Como era seu nome? Esqueci-o outra vez… A seu lado estava um que lhe dava a mesma sensação que Nakuru, ou seja, que este deveria ser uma das criações de Clow que passou a mãos de Sakura quando se fez dona das cartas. Harry recordava que se chamava Yue, mas não assim seu nome "humano". O garoto lindo seguro era Li.

E por último, mas não menos importante… Tomoyo.

Harry conteve-se de olhá-la com desprezo; porque tinha-lhe prometido a seu amante que ia controlar suas ciúmes enquanto estivessem para perto de ela. Mas era tão difícil!

Sakura finalmente chegou ao lado de Eriol e encerrou-o em um grande abraço, não notando a sobrancelha que crispava de Shaoran e Harry. Sorriram-se e trocaram saudos em japonês, uma língua que Eriol tinha obrigado a seu marido que aprendesse para ele, nada de encantos tradutores, Harry teria que aprender tanto japonês como chinês.

Depois, a jovem girou-se para olhar ao "namorado" de seu amigo e sua mente traidora não pôde deixar de pensar: Wow! Que formoso! Após dar-lhe um longo olhar de acima para abaixo.

-Bons dias, sou Kinomoto Sakura. –disse ela, estendendo uma mão, falando em japonês com confiança, já que seu amigo lhe disse que seu namorado inglês entendia o idioma.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso galante, marca de fábrica de Lestat de Lioncurt e tomou a mão oferecida, para beija-la. Sakura se ruborizou ligeiramente, Touya e Shaoran grunhiram.

-Um prazer conhecer ao fim, Sakura, sou Harry de Lioncurt-Potter. –falou lentamente, para que se lhe entendesse apesar de seu acento estrangeiro. - Eriol falou-me muito de ti, bem. –olhou ao resto. –de todos em realidade.

-E ele nos escreveu nos falando de ti. –agregou Sakura, recuperando sua mão. - Mas passem faz favor, podemos fazer o resto das apresentações dentro.

Uma vez que estiveram dentro da residência Kinomoto, Shaoran, Touya e Yukito trocaram um aperto de mãos com os recém-chegados e Eriol teve que lhe dar um piso dissimulado a seu esposo para que também beijasse a mão de Tomoyo e não só a sacudisse.

-Bem-vindos o meu humilde lar. –saudou Kinomoto Fujitaka, aparecendo na sala, com um avental de cozinha e uma mancha de farinha em sua bochecha. - Desculparão meu aspecto, mas minha filha avisou-me demasiado tarde que a padaria não tinha seu bolo preferido e me pediu que o fizesse. –Sorriu e estreitou a mão da cada hóspede.

-Não se preocupe, Kinomoto-san, prefiro a comida caseira, em verdade. –tranquilizou Eriol.

Fujitaka sorriu e desculpou-se antes de voltar à cozinha. Harry olhou-o ir, franzindo o cenho. Era verdade, então, que este homem era a metade da reencarnação de Clow. A outra metade de Eriol, se é que podia ser chamado o assim. Ele tinha sentido a mesma essência mágica que despedia Eriol, ainda que a um nível menor, já que este homem nunca antes tinha utilizado a magia.

-Ele é solteiro? –sussurrou Harry em inglês a seu marido, enquanto Sakura servia o chá e rodopiava feliz. Notava-se que estava nervosa pela figura imponente que era Harry.

-Viúvo. –respondeu Eriol, franzindo o cenho. - Por quê?

-Er… -Harry sorriu inocente. –Sua atitude e displicência recordam-me um pouco à avó Mekare.

As sobrancelhas de Eriol levantaram-se.

-Não está pensando o que acho que está pensando, verdade?

-Não. –respondeu, demasiado rápido como para não criar suspeita.

Eriol estava a ponto de replicar, mas Sakura que fez uma pergunta que teve que pedir que lhe repetisse, de modo que deixou o tema… por agora.

-E digam-me mais sobre esse mundo o seu. –pediu Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhantes. - Sei que vocês não vestem geralmente com a roupa comum como a nossa, senão com túnicas elegantes e de teia formosa. –suspirou sonhadora.

-Os magos e bruxas que têm vivido toda sua vida em o Mundo Mágico o fazem. –Harry se encolheu elegantemente de ombros. –Mas eu fui criado como um ser humano normal. Isto que visto. –assinalou seu vestuário. –é normal para mim. No entanto, tenho um par de túnicas em casa, mas são de gala, que as usei unicamente para acontecimentos feriados.

-Oh, que belo. –suspirou de novo. - Como gostaria de ver e ter uma. Sakura se veria maravilhosa em alguma delas. –agregou, lhe dando uma olhada calculadora a sua prima.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar estranho. Que pintava Sakura em tudo isto?

-E vai tê-la, Tomoyo-san. –disse Eriol, conhecendo o hobby da morena por vestir a Sakura. - Não ia vir após tanto tempo sem presentes, verdadeiro? Tenho trazido um par de coisas para a cada um e uma túnica para as damas está entre esses presentes. Ficaram no carro, no entanto.

-Maravilhoso! –gritou Tomoyo, não fazendo caso do gemido exasperado de sua prima. - Após comer será um momento perfeito para poder provar, verdade Sakura?

-Suponho que sim. –suspirou.

-Bem e você. –Harry olhou a Shaoran. - Que faz para viver?

-Ainda nada. –respondeu um tanto incômodo. Este homem não lhe acabava de cair bem, ao igual que Hiiragizawa. - Estou estudando para poder manejar os negócios familiares no futuro.

-Oh, vejo.

-E você? –perguntou Yukito, amavelmente.

-Nada. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Meu papai tem negócios por todo mundo e bem… ele é imortal, de modo que não há necessidade de que eu trabalhe. –sorriu.

-Mas não se preocupe, ele fará algo com sua vida. –sibilou Eriol, fulminando a seu marido com um olhar. - Não terei um vadio em minha casa.

-Awww. -Harry fez um bico, mas depois sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Eriol, fazendo-o ruborizar. - A verdade é que estou interessado na carreira de Auror. –Ante as miradas de incompreensão dos outros, agregou. -É como polícia para nosso mundo. Sempre me disseram que tenho complexo de herói, de modo que acho que será o mais divertido ao que me possa dedicar. O mesmíssimo Ministro de Magia disse-me que se vou à Academia de Aurores por um ano, tenho assegurado o posto de Chefe de Aurores.

-E por que é isso? –perguntou Sakura.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso pesaroso.

-Porque tenho lutado com mais magos escuros que todos os Aurores que estão neste momento em exercício à profissão.

Um silêncio tenso apoderou-se da sala; já que agora todos recordaram as cartas duras e cheias de dor que Eriol mandou a suas amigas no meio da guerra, onde lhes pedia que o ajudassem, com suas palavras, para poder passar por esse duro momento. Saber que o amor de sua vida estava lá fora, baixo constante ameaça, com um louco depois de sua vida.

Agradecidamente, o ligeiro ruído de um par de asas distraiu a atenção de todos e olharam para a entrada, onde um objeto entre amarelo e alaranjado, com asas brancas, se acercava.

Harry deixou cair sua caneca de chá ao chão.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Kero?!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry piscou várias vezes, inconsciente do silêncio que se tinha formado em a sala, depois que ele deixasse cair sua caneca de chá. Os japoneses davam-lhe um olhar estranho, já que parecia muito surpreendido, mas eles tinham entendido que Harry já conhecia a Spinel. Tranquilamente, o moreno levou uma mão a seu bolso e daí extraiu uma pequena caixa de cristal, onde dentro descasava seu querido urso de pelúcia da infância Kero, o qual tinha decidido que se o seguia manipulando, ia terminar por se romper. E, como ele amava tanto esse boneco, decidiu o conservar em essa caixinha, enfeitiçado e o levava com ele sempre em seu bolso, para o olhar quando sentisse nostalgia.

-E-É real. –murmurou o jovem de olhos verde, ainda sem lhe crer.

-Er… sim? –contestou Kero, quem veio voando à sala atraído pelo cheiro aos doces e o chá. Certamente, não esperava que sua chegada ocasionasse tal resposta.

Lentamente, ainda atordoado, Harry se acercou a Kero e esticou um só dedo para o tocar. Era suave ao tacto e estava muito vivo. Franziu o cenho e olhou a seu marido, quem tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

-Deseja explicar? –pediu em um tom ácido.

-Uh, Eriol? –murmurou Sakura, não entendendo nada.

O mago de óculos riu loucamente.

-Queria surpreender-te. –disse a Harry e depois se girou a Sakura. - Harry tem uma pelúcia que lhe presentearam quando era um menino, que é uma cópia exata de Kerberus, que é mais importante que qualquer outro objeto que tenha em seu poder desde bebê, tanto que lhe leva consigo a todos os lados.

Recebeu um par de sobrancelhas levantadas por essa informação e Harry lutou para não se ruboriza de vergonha. Traidor! Pensou, rabiando pela indiscrição de seu marido, mas recusou abrir a boca.

-Mas, como? –Foi Yukito o que solicitou uma explicação. -Como pode ter por ali cópias de Kerberus em pelúcia?

-Fiz uma pequena investigação quando soube da pelúcia de Harry. –comentou Eriol, deixando sua caneca em a mesinha em frente a ele. - E resultou ser que o mesmíssimo Li Clow vendeu os direitos da forma pequena de Kerberus a uma fabrica mágica de Inglaterra e, com o correr dos anos, essa fabrica sacou o mesmo boneco em seu ramo de brinquedos Muggle, que é de onde lhe conseguiram a pelúcia a Harry.

-Vá. –murmurou Kero, voando até a mesa e elegendo o doce maior para ele. - Quem ia dizer que sou tão famoso, com réplicas por todo mundo e eu nem inteirado.

-Não é famoso. –espetou Shaoran, com desdém. - Isto só demonstra que é uma pelúcia para vários meninos no mundo.

Kero o fulminou com um olhar, enquanto Harry voltava a sentar ao lado de seu marido, sem apartar o olhar do animal mágico.

-Sou famoso. –grunhiu a pelúcia. – Olha. –assinalou a Harry. – se até tenho um fã.

Que provavelmente era muita verdade, porque os olhos de Harry brilhavam enquanto o olhavam e suas mãos crispavam, como se quisesse encerrar em um abraço ou o tomar e o examinar a fundo, para saber como funcionava.

Outras duas horas passaram muito rápido e cedo Fujitaka chamou a todos os jovens para que se sentassem à mesa. Todo o momento, Harry não apartou o olhar de Kero e de vez em quando esticava um dedo para acariciá-lo e até lhe dava a comida que ele não desejava comer. Kero parecia estar em o céu com tanta atenção, a cada momento murmurava que ao fim tinha alguém que admirava sua grandeza.

Eriol não pôde mais que suspirar, já que seu marido parecia se ter esquecido completamente dele a favor de Kero. Nesse momento pensou que devia ser melhor advertir a Harry da existência da pelúcia.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Era já bem entrada à tarde quando ao fim chegaram à mansão de Eriol, porque se tinham ficado falando um pouco mais após o almoço, e até foram ao famoso Parque Pinguinho que ficava para perto de a casa de Sakura, onde a maioria dos presentes tinham muito boas lembranças. Mas o atraso deveu-se em grande parte a que Harry quis passar por todas as pasteleiras que ficavam de caminho a casa, para poder comprar um tipo da cada bolo para Kero, que lhe levaria ao dia seguinte.

-Oh, Harry, está-te comportando como um pequeno fanático. –Franziu o cenho. - Pensei que odiava os dessa classe na escola.

-Não os odiava simplesmente me molestava quando se voltavam muito pesados. –anunciou Harry, deixando a enorme quantidade de bolos em a geladeira. - Mas não acho que Kero-sama se sinta mal quando lhe leve todos estes presentes.

Eriol deu-lhe uma mirada exasperada.

-É só uma pelúcia!

Harry olhou-o com desdém.

-É uma criatura mítica, um guardião criado por magia pura, que pode controlar o fogo e converter em um animal grande e majestoso à vontade. –recitou. - Devo recordar-te que o animal que define a Casa de Gryffindor é um leão? Ele parece um quando se transforma.

Harry suspirou sonhador quando recordou como, após comer, Kero o comprazeu ao tomar sua forma de Kerberus. Cortesmente, o moreno tinha-lhe pedido prestado sua câmera fotográfica a Sakura e com ela sacou várias fotos ao animal.

Por isso também se tinham demorado, porque Harry quis revelar o rolo em seguida e aumentar uma em particular, para colocar em um marco. Depois tiveram que lhe lançar um Obliviate ao pobre homem que os atendeu, já que se tinha dado conta que Kero não era um leão normal. Mas Harry não sentiu remordimentos por isso.

-Não posso achar que esteja fazendo tanto alboroto por isso. –bufou Eriol, se cruzando de braços. - Se Spinel inteira-se, vai enfadar-se muito contigo.

Harry deixou o marco com a foto de Kero na repisa que tinha na habitação que compartilhava com seu marido e depois se girou para o olhar, confundido. No entanto, vendo a postura do Ravenclaw, o jovem pôde detectar algo que ele tinha sofrido muitas vezes. Lentamente, um sorriso de lado começou a formar em seus lábios e acercou-se para abraçar a seu amante pela cintura.

-Awww não estará com ciúmes, verdade?

Eriol deu-lhe um olhar indignado e soltou-se bruscamente do abraço.

-Por que teria de estar com ciúmes de uma pelúcia? –espetou.

Lioncurt riu encantado.

-Não posso o crer! Para valer está-lo! –Acercou-se para abraçá-lo e não permitiu que se separasse, apesar de que seu amor lutou. –É tão tonto.

-O tonto é você. –grunhiu Eriol, com um rubor desconcertado em suas bochechas. Agora que o pensava para valer se tinha posto zeloso… por uma pelúcia.

-Sim, sim. –murmurou, beijando a bochecha de seu esposo. - Acho que agora sabe como me sinto eu quando não me faz caso.

-É diferente. –saltou em seguida.

-Uh-uh, tanto faz. Mas sinto muito, Kero fascina-me e temo-me que não vou parar de adula-lo.

Eriol pôs os olhos em branco.

Fanático.

**Ao dia seguinte**

Pela manhã, após passar pela casa de Sakura, para deixar-lhe os bolos a Kero e os presentes que Eriol lhes tinha trazido a seus amigos (que tinha se esquecido de lhes dar no dia anterior), o jovem casal comprou um par de boletos para o comboio bale e foram a um par de cidades turísticas. Na cada lugar, puderam visitar tanto o lado mágico como muggle.

Muito ao desconcerto de ambos, no lado mágico, teve um par de magos e bruxas que reconheceram a Harry e lhe pediram autógrafos e fotos. Um tanto incômodo Harry aceitou com relutância.

Era já de noite quando regressaram a Tomoeda, para se colar um banho e se pôr algumas roupas elegantes, já que esta noite tinham ficado em sair a comer fora, a um restaurante muggle no qual Touya trabalhou uma vez.

-Como me vejo?

Eriol olhou a seu esposo, sua camisa branca de seda tinha os três primeiros botões desprendidos e sobre sua pele pálida realçava o colante que tinha comprado de Hokkaido, que tinha um disse em forma de leão, em cima tinha um saco azul escuro metalizado e umas calças de couro negro. Em os pés levava umas botas de pele de dragão. Ao todo, estava magnífico.

-Bem. –suspirou. –sempre te vez bem, com qualquer coisa que use.

-Oh? São ciúmes o que detecto em seu tom, senhor Hiiragizawa?

-Não. –franziu o cenho.

-Este corpo é seu sabe.

Não pôde evitar sorrir, mas se girou para que seu marido não o visse, e acomodou o pescoço de seu traje, olhando ao espelho. Ele tinha elegido um traje chinês de seda cor azul, para harmonizar em algo com a roupa de Harry, as bordas do pescoço, a manga e a parte de abaixo eram amarelos e em o pescoço tinha um broche de ouro que Harry lhe tinha presenteado em seu aniversário de um mês de noivos. Este traje era quase parecido ao que ele usava quando perseguiu a Sakura em o passado, até que ela consegue mudar todas as cartas.

Harry caminhou até ele e o abraçou pela cintura, franzindo o cenho.

-Não tem outra roupa que te pôr?

-Sim tenho, mas quero usar esta hoje, Por quê?

Harry se ruborizou ligeiramente.

-Está demasiado formoso… não desejo que alguém te veja assim de lindo aparte de mim.

Seu marido riu encantado.

-Ou seja, que você pode se vestir para matar, mas eu não? –Perguntou com sarcasmo. - Isso não me parece demasiado justo.

-Mas! –Pôs má cara. –eu sempre visto assim e você não. Você é você e eu sou eu.

-O que acaba de dizer não tem nenhum sentido.

O bico que Harry acentuou e apertou com mais forças a cintura de Eriol.

-Vais mudar-te ou não?

-Não. –sentenciou. - E recorda que me prometeu que ia tentar acalmar seus ciúmes.

-Bom, então. Mas depois não me ande culpando se enfeitiço a alguém que ache que te está olhando indevidamente.

-Ai, Harry. É impossível.

Mais tarde essa noite, os amigos de Eriol, mais Touya e Yukito encontraram-se em frente à porta do restaurante e entraram após trocar uns saudos. Desta vez, tinha-lhe unido Nakuru, quem, pelos velhos tempos, paquerou um par de minutos com Touya, quem só franziu o cenho. Yukito, por outro lado, riu somente.

Guiaram-nos à mesa que tinham reservado e Harry escutou sugestões a respeito de pratos tradicionais e ao final terminou aceitando a sugestão de Touya, quem era o mais sabido neste tema, já que tinha trabalhado ali. Pediu um prato de Sashimi junto com alguns onigiris, acompanhado com sake, por suposto.

Uma vez começada à comida, a conversa estendeu a mesa.

-E ao final. –começou Tomoyo. - após todo o que falamos ontem, nunca chegamos ao tema principal de sua viagem. –Sorriu com gosto. -Para quando é o grande casamento?

Eriol sorriu, deixando seus palitos a um lado.

-O papai de Harry está planejado todo para Halloween. –Tomou a mão do moreno e sorriu-lhe. –Essa é uma data muito importante para nós e a elegemos para que fosse o duplo de importante.

-Poderia ser sabido por quê? –perguntou Sakura.

Nakuru sorriu nervosamente, um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas. Eriol a fulminou com o olhar, antes de responder.

-Em Halloween de 1996, Harry e eu nos fizemos noivos.

Por suposto, não lhe ia dizer que essa noite também perdeu sua virgindade, que era pelo que Nakuru se estava rindo.

-Oh que romântico. –suspirou Tomoyo. - E já tem sua roupa?

-Não. –sorriu e piscou um olho. - Pensei em pedir-te se me poderia fazer a honra.

Harry estrangulou com sua bebida, enquanto Tomoyo gritava encantada.

-Vai deixar que ela te tomasse medidas? –perguntou com incredulidade.

Eriol pôs os olhos em branco.

-Harry. –seu tom era de advertência.

-Sim, sim, lembro. –murmurou, tomando outro engoliu de sua sake.

-Estaria encantada, Eriol. –respondeu Tomoyo. - Amanhã podem vir a casa para que possa começar o quanto antes, deve me dizer todo o que quer e, de passagem, poderei apresentar a minha mãe.

-Por suposto, Tomoyo.

-Não posso achar que seja o primeiro de nós que se casa Eriol. –murmurou Sakura. - Vai ser tão estranho te ver dar o sim.

Seu amigo sorriu-lhe.

-Em realidade só vai ser uma confirmação de nossos votos. –disse Harry, antes de mastigar a ponta de sua bola de arroz.

-Não entendo. –murmurou Shaoran.

-Oh, Harry. –gemeu Eriol.

-Que? –Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. -Não lhe disse?

-Pensei que seria um segredo. –murmurou Eriol.

-Uh, e eu pensei que a eles sim lhes tinha contado.

-Bem, eu. –mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Não cri prudente lhe dizer por carta.

-Dizer-nos que? –perguntou Shaoran, conseguindo impaciente.

-Um…

Vendo a vacilação de seu marido, foi Harry o que atirou a bomba.

-Estamos casados já.

-Que, que?! –gritou Sakura, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes de restaurante.

Ela se ruborizou quando uns garçons lhe franziram o cenho.

-Como? Por quê?

-É difícil de explicar. –suspirou Eriol.

-A guerra foi em verdade muito má. –disse Harry, saindo a seu resgate novamente, tomando com forças a mão de seu esposo. - Não sabíamos que poderia chegar a passar ao dia seguinte, se vivia ou morria. –Os olhos verdes e azuis encontraram-se. –De modo que lhe propus a Eriol que nos casássemos em uma pequena cerimônia em onde estiveram só um par de pessoas, meus pais e Nakuru entre elas, porque se algo nos chegava a passar, queríamos ir para além sabendo que pertencíamos o um ao outro.

Eriol sorriu-lhe e teve que piscar várias vezes, para que não se lhe escapasse nenhuma lágrima. As três mulheres na mesa, pelo contrário, não eram tão fortes e se lhes escapou um par de lágrimas. Quanto aos homens, até Shaoran e Touya luziam um pouco afetados.

-Bom penso que é maravilhoso. –disse Yukito, suavemente.

-Obrigado. –murmurou Eriol, dando-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

O jantar decorreu com um relativo silêncio, mas não era incômodo nem tenso, senão que a cada integrante estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois de que terminassem o prato principal e antes de pedir a sobremesa, Harry convidou a seu companheiro a dançar e este aceitou alegre.

No meio da pista, com um par de casais ao redor seu, Harry abraçou a seu amor pela cintura e Eriol rodeou o pescoço do garoto mais alto com seus braços e apoiou sua cabeça em o peito do homem que amava. A música provia de um piano, que era acompanhado por um violino, era calmante e romântica.

-Veem-se muito apaixonados. –comentou Shaoran, examinando ao casal com os braços cruzados e um pequeno cenho em seu entresseio.

-Sim, muito. –concordou Sakura.

-É um alívio. –murmurou Tomoyo, deixando sua caneca de chá em a mesa. - Em suas cartas, ele idolatrava a Harry, me dizia quão apaixonado estava dele, mas o amargo que sentia seu coração, porque este não era nada mais que um díscolo que mantinha relações esporádicas. Senti-me feliz quando ao fim me disse que o tinha notado e que eram noivos, mas o temor não abandonou meu coração, pensando que poderia ser cansado dele, como com suas outras relações.

-Entendo esse temor. –disse Nakuru, dando-lhe um sorriso compreensivo. - Também o tive.

-E eu. –contribuiu Sakura. - Quando primeiro o vi ontem, parado em frente de casa, com esse sorriso autossuficiente, a forma de se parar e a roupa cara que usava me disse: _"Que faz este homem com nosso Eriol?"_ Mas depois entraram a casa e vi como interatuavam e agora isto. –Fez um ademão para o casal que dançava muito apertada e agora estava compartilhando beijos borboleta. - posso ver que se amam e, ainda que Harry parecesse pertencer a outro mundo, é perfeito para ele.

Um silêncio seguiu lhe a suas palavras.

-Soa como se esse Harry te tivesse fascinado, monstro.

-Irmão! –gritou Sakura, escandalizada, enquanto Shaoran fulminava a seu cunhado com a mirada.

Touya deu-lhe um sorriso de lado e tomou a mão de Yukito, para arrastar à pista de dança. Uma vez que seu rubor baixou, Sakura lhe deu um olhar significante a seu namorado, quem lhe devolveu uma aterrorizada.

-Quer que te eu te tire a dançar?

-Sim. –respondeu implacável.

Shaoran suspirou e levou com relutância a sua namorada à pista. Deixando a Nakuru e Tomoyo na mesa.

-Ouve menina, diga-me, já tem algo em mente para o traje de Eriol? Eu também vou precisar um vestido formoso.

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam e agachou sua cabeça, para pôr-se a sussurrar furiosamente com Nakuru. Entre elas duas se iam encarregar de fazer luzir a Eriol como o noivo mais maravilhoso do Mundo Mágico.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Sendo que estiveram todo o dia caminhando e não saíram do restaurante até as duas da madrugada, Harry e Eriol decidiram se der um banho de borbulhas em a grande banheira que tinham lhe pondo salguem relaxantes, dantes de ir à cama.

Harry estava apoiado contra a cerâmica da banheira e Eriol estava entre suas pernas.

-Portei-me bem esta noite, verdadeiro?

Eriol deu-lhe um olhar de relance e depois esticou uma mão, para passar a esponja sobre ela.

-Não ache que não me dei conta que não foi um acidente que o outro casal gay que estava dançando ao lado nosso se tropeçasse e caíssem esparramados na pista.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros, imutável pelo tom reprobatório.

-Olhavam-te como se quisessem te pedir que tivesse ménage â trois com eles.

Eriol pôs os olhos em branco.

-Está seguro que me olhavam a mim?

-Sim, positivo.

-É um zeloso tonto, sabia isso? –murmurou exasperado. - Mas já me vou encarregar de te fazer mudar.

-Mmmhhh. –murmurou, esfregando seu nariz pelo cabelo negro azulado de seu amor. - Sorte com isso. Meus pais têm tentado tirar as manias um ao outro e nunca o conseguiram. Ainda que ache que meu papai Louis tem tudo baixo controle, papai Lestat, no entanto, não pode guardar os ciúmes que lhe tem a meu irmãozinho.

Eriol negou com a cabeça e seguiu com a tarefa de ensaboar-se, mas parou e levantou uma sobrancelha quando sentiu algo duro contra as bochechas de seu traseiro.

-Pensei que estava muito cansado após todo o que fizemos hoje.

-Yup. –afirmou Harry, com um sorriso pervertido, que seu marido não pôde ver. - Mas este sai que puseste em a banheira não só me estão relaxando.

Hiiragizawa suspirou e deixou a esponja na banheira. Ele também estava algo acordado ali e conquanto pudessem não ter sexo, poderiam jogar um momento antes de se ir a dormir.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Harry acariciou a Trevor e retirou os pergaminhos que trazia em sua pata, depois sorriu à pequena coruja branca com alguns toques de negro que o tinha acompanhado. Esta era sem dúvida uns dos filhotes de Hedwig e Trevor e parecia que tinha feito uma viagem com seu pai a modo de treinamento.

-Bom rapaz. –felicitou a coruja, antes de dar-lhe algo de comida para corujas que trazia em o bolso de sua bata.

Ela ululou, inflando seu peito com arrogância, antes que Trevor grasnara a olhando com desaprovação. _"Não seja crida, fedelha"_ parecia lhe dizer.

Harry riu, antes de desenrolar a correspondência que lhe mandava seu primo e começar a ler.

_Querido Harry,_

_Como anda tudo por lá? Aqui quase tudo segue igual, Ron segue evitando me responder se é que vai estudar ou não e lhe passa todo o dia na loja dos gêmeos. Não é que não goste que trabalhe ali, mas prefiro que estude._

-Não todos somos Ravenclaws obsedados com o estudo como você, primo.

_Teus pais estão bem, ainda que o tio Louis suspire dolorosamente a cada vez que corta o telefone após que lumes, fazendo que o tio Lestat ponha os olhos em alvo. Meus pais seguem iguais, meu irmãozinho e o seu crescem a passos agigantados. Será pelos genes vampíricos?_

_O avô Marius tem estado atuando estranho ultimamente, não sei você, mas eu acho que está querendo lhe perguntar a Rabastan se quer ser seu esposo… e tem medo. Pode-te crer? O avô Marius tendo medo de que seu companheiro o recuse._

-Que idiota.

_Que idiota._

Harry riu.

_Em todo caso, papai Armand me disse que não me meta quando lhe comentei e penso lhe fazer caso._

_E vamos ao mais importante. Como ficamos, sigo com nossa investigação e não te vai a crer. Não só consegui seguir tendo a ajuda do professor Flitwick (que agora faz questão de que o chame Filius, já que terminamos Hogwarts), senão que os gêmeos, e até do professor Snape! Disseram-me que estão dispostos a me ajudar nisto. É um grande vício, eles três são mentes muito pensantes e acho que poderemos o ter feito antes de seu casamento. Oxalá que assim seja._

_Mando-te uma cópia de todo o que temos atingido até agora, o lê e me dá tua opinião. Trevor vai ficar ali esperando sua resposta, já que a viagem até lá é longo e quero que descanse. Vê a seu acompanhante? É um de seus filhotes maiores, ainda não tem nome, lhe poremos quando regresse. Papai Daniel sugeriu que lhe ponhamos Let, porque é arrogante como teu pai. Hehehehe, não lhe diga que te disse._

_Em fim, estamo-nos vendo cedo. Ou chamo-te por telefone, já verei._

_Um beijo._

_Seu primo Neville._

Harry sorriu e deixou a carta a um lado, dantes de tomar os rolos de pergaminho que vinham aparte. Eriol ainda estava deitado na cama, cansado após passar quase todo o dia de ontem na casa de Tomoyo, com a garota rechinando a respeito de sua roupa e lhe mostrando um sem-fim de roupas e adornos para o traje. Ele não estava para nada cansado, já que só teve que sentar em um canto e olhar, ademais tinha ido só para vigiar que a garota não se tomasse demasiada confiança com seu marido.

Porque quanto a seu traje, seu papai Louis ia encarregar-se de eleger o modelo e de mandar-lhe a fazer. Já que seu pai vampiro sabia suas medidas à perfeição. E se precisava alguém para se provar a roupa, poderia usar a Lestat, já que ambos tinham quase a mesma contextura física.

-Mmmhhh, Harry? –Eriol revolveu na cama e girou sua cabeça para olhá-lo.

O garoto estava sentado em um grande cadeirão junto à janela, vestido só com uma bata chinesa de cor verde jade e com uma caneca de café fumegante em frente a ele.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco.

-Que faz levantado? –murmurou. - Regressa à cama.

-Não posso desejo ler isto. –Sacudiu os pergaminhos que estavam em sua mão.

-E isso é…?

-Um projeto que meu primo e eu começamos, o qual tivemos que congelar por motivos da guerra, mas agora o sacamos do freezer e estamos dispostos ao terminar.

-Que tipo de projeto é?

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso de lado.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Planos quase prontos.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Louis arquejou, assustando a seu marido, quem quase deixo cair ao pequeno Benjamin ao chão. Por sorte, o vampiro de olhos verdes não notou nem seu susto nem sua torpeza.

-Que passa? –perguntou, acercando-se a seu querido.

-Não posso decidir com que flores fazer os adornos para a igreja.

-Igreja? –perguntou Lestat, luzindo confundido. - Vamos fazer uma cerimônia religiosa também?

Louis olhou-o apreensivo.

-Bom, Eriol é inglês e é católico. Seus pais desejam uma cerimônia religiosa também. Ademais, os magos sangue puro. –especialmente os Weasleys. – estão emocionados com a possibilidade de fazer algo tão muggle.

-Suponho. –murmurou, sacando da mãozinha de seu filho uma mecha de cabelo loiro.

-Muggles! –gritou Benjamin, que para sua jovem idade tinha um inteligência que não ia com ele. Seus pais não duvidavam que se suas pernas fossem mais fortes, também estaria caminhando.

-Sim, os Muggles, mon amour. –sorriu Louis, tomando ao bebê dos braços de seu pai. - E preciso perguntar-lhe isto a Harry, Lestat. –resmungou, se pondo sério. - Acho que devemos viajar a Japão.

O vampiro mandou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-Não pode esperar? Eles estarão cedo aqui.

-Não! –exclamou com veemência. - Tenho que saber hoje ou amanhã no mais tardar.

Lestat suspirou e assentiu, decidindo seguir a seu marido. Desde que seu querido filho maior tinha-lhe encomendado a seu papai o organizar seu casamento, Louis Pointe du Lac tinha-se convertido em uma pessoa obsessiva, histérica e intransigente. Dizer-lhe não a Louis, poderia ocasionar a vinda de um Tsunami à casa.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Já fazia em uma semana que Eriol e Harry estavam em Japão e poderia ser dito que o segundo já começava a apreciar aos amigos de seu marido. Nenhum excluído, porque devia admitir, Tomoyo estava pondo em verdade muito esmero e entusiasmo na roupa que ia levar seu marido no casamento, bem como também a de Nakuru.

-Uh… estranho. –murmurou Harry, entrando à habitação.

-Que é estranho? –perguntou Eriol, olhando ao espelho e franzindo o cenho nos chupões que tinha em seu peito.

-Chamou a meu pai e disse-me que se vêm manhã.

Seu esposo girou-se para olhá-lo, tomando sua camisa, para colocar-lhe.

-E isso?

-Coisas do casamento. –suspirou, quase com sofrimento.

Eriol sorriu e elegeu não dizer nada, porque conquanto lhe parecia obsessiva a atitude do vampiro, estava muito agradecido pelo tremendo trabalho que estava fazendo por lhes fazer o melhor casamento.

Mais tarde nesse dia, o jovem casal voltou a encontrar na casa de Sakura, esta vez para ter uma comida com a família Kinomoto, isso queria dizer que só estavam Fujitaka e seus dois filhos. E Kero, por suposto, já que ele vivia na casa e não desejava ir a outro lugar. Muito menos sabendo o mimado que o podia ter Harry.

-Ah você sim sabe como tratar a uma besta sagrada como eu –suspirou Kero, inalando o aroma das rãs de chocolate que Harry lhe tinha trazido. Ainda que era um pouco desconcertante admitir que quando abria os pacotes e as rãs saltavas, seus "instintos de gato" saltavam à luz e ele se tentava o saltar por trás da rã, querendo a capturar com umas de suas garrinhas.

-Você não é sagrado, Kero. –espetou Sakura, rodando seus olhos.

Como sempre, ele não fez caso de sua dona e a comida progrediu sem nenhum inconveniente. Depois passaram à sala, onde desfrutaram do rico chá que tinha preparado o pai da casa e Fujitaka perguntou a Harry se queria conhecer a Universidade onde ele trabalhava.

-Não acho que possa, em honra a verdade. Meus pais chamaram hoje e disseram que estariam aqui amanhã.

O homem levantou suas sobrancelhas.

-Sucedeu algo mau?

-Não nada. –Pôs os olhos em alvo. –É meu papai que está sendo obsessivo com os planos do casamento. É dentro de um mês, após tudo.

-T-Teus pais? –sussurrou Sakura, congelada em seu lugar. -Vai-os-vampiros?

Harry deu-lhe uma mirada de surpresa e depois sorriu de lado.

-Sim, meus pais e meu irmãozinho, os três bebedores de sangue humana. –disse sinistramente, rindo internamente ao ver a palidez de Sakura. - E devo dizer que suas vítimas são mulheres jovens e bonitas. –Deu-lhe uma mirada de angústia. –Terás que ter muito cuidado quando te apresente, Sakurita.

Ela chorou, enquanto Eriol lhe dava um tape na cabeça a seu marido.

-Não a assuste, tonto. Sakura tem um especial terror por tudo o "sobrenatural", é por isso que nunca a vou levar a um lugar puramente mágico ou a Hogwarts. –Girou-se para olhar a sua amiga. –E você não lhe faça caso, os pais de Harry são as pessoas mais encantadoras que tenho tido o gosto de conhecer. E sim, alimentam-se de sangue humana, mas faz muito que não atacam a seres humanos para beber, senão que sua fonte vem de pessoas que doam seu sangue.

Harry riu.

-Sinto muito, é que me resulta chistoso que alguém possa lhe ter medo a meus pais. Não quis te aterrorizar.

-Oh, bem. –tartamudeou a garota. - Suponho que o saberei amanhã, quando os conheça.

**Ao dia seguinte**

O voo estava especialmente programado para que chegasse na noite japonesa, como Louis não poderia ser exposto à luz do sol. Harry e Eriol foram a buscá-lo e ficaram em que voltariam a Tomoeda mediante o Aparecimento, já que tinham programada um jantar no apartamento de Shaoran. E, sendo eles vampiros, não se cansavam como um ser humano normal, pela longa viagem.

Obviamente, Louis chorou quando viu a seu filho e o abraçou durante longos minutos, como se não o tivesse visto durante anos em vez de dias. Lestat e Eriol compartilharam um olhar exasperado, mas deixaram que pai e filho tivessem seu momento de reencontro.

-Acho que seu papai enganou-me, petit chat. –disse Lestat, deixando a Benjamin em os braços de Eriol. -. Disse-me que queria vir para te consultar algo do casamento, mas agora vejo que em realidade te estranhava.

Harry riu e aceitou o curto abraço que lhe deu seu pai.

-Não menti. –Louis franziu o cenho. –O das flores é em verdade importante.

Obviamente, ninguém lhe refutou aquilo.

-Bom, acho que deveríamos ir já a uma zona afastada de Muggles, para poder nos aparecer. Estamos atraindo muita atenção. –disse Eriol.

E era verdade, após tudo, apesar de estar em Japão, quatro homens já adultos e atraentes como eles, atraíam poderosamente os olhos das pessoas apesar de que estes fossem de outra raça e tivessem outros standards para catalogar pessoas formosas.

-Ok, vamos. –disse Lestat, tomando a mão de seu esposo e piscando um olho a um par de garotas que passaram a seu lado e o olhavam com os olhos e a boca aberta.

Harry rodeou o ombro de seu amante com um braço e impulsionou-o a caminhar, enquanto fazia caras a seu irmãozinho, que riu nervosamente.

-Fica-te bem um bebê nos braços, Eriol. –comentou Harry, com quem não quer nada.

Os olhos de Eriol abriram-se como pratos e depois lhe deu uma mirada de surpresa a Harry, enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelho. O de olhos verdes deu-lhe um sorriso de lado e depois beijou seu cachete colorado.

-Sim, fica-me bem. –aceitou Eriol, com seu coração batendo desbocado.

A apresentação dos pais de Harry aos amigos de Eriol foi um tanto… incômoda.

Porque Sakura parecia um robô, estando dura e quase sem respirar enquanto Lestat beijava sua mão galante, Shaoran que franzia o cenho nos vampiros, se sentindo ameaçado e zeloso inexplicavelmente, sabendo que ambos estavam casados. A única que lhe tomou bem foi Tomoyo, que em seguida se fez amiga de Louis, quando mencionou que estava fazendo o traje de Eriol para o casamento. E Benjamin tinha sido deixado nas mãos de uma chorona Nakuru, que se derretia e lhe mandava indiretas não-tão-subtis a Eriol a cada vez que via um bebê. Ela, sendo uma criação mágica, nunca poderia ter filhos próprios, mas sim poderia ajudar a criar todos os que tivesse seu amo.

-Este apartamento é tão bonito, Li. –disse Louis, sorrindo ao anfitrião, quem se ruborizou. - Recorda-me a um dos que Lestat e eu compartilhamos lá pelo século passado.

Sakura, sempre curiosa, não pôde evitar pedir:

-Quão velhos são vocês?

-Por que, Sakura? –ronronou Lestat, tomando uma mão da garota que se sentava enfrente dele. - Interessada em o vampirismo?

Sakura rangeu e se ruborizou até as orelhas.

-Lestat! Não desconcerte à namorada de nosso anfitrião! –exclamou Louis, obrigando a seu marido a soltar a mão da jovem. – Sinto muito, ele não pode evitar ser um linguarudo.

Shaoran não podia estar muito enojado com o loiro, quando o moreno lhe dava uma mirada tão arrependida.

-Agora sabem de onde saca meu noivo sua atitude. –suspirou Eriol.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ao final, Lestat e Louis ficaram só em um dia mais após que o assunto das flores estivesse resolvido. Resultou bom que tivessem vindo, porque em um momento de inspiração, Eriol sugeriu que queria flores de sakura para os centros de mesa, de modo que Louis comprou todas as que podia reunir e depois lhes lançaram um encanto de preservação, para que perduraram até o dia do casamento.

Quando foram a despedir ao aeroporto, Lestat separou um pouco a seu filho, para ter uma conversa privada com ele.

-Quando vão regressar?

-Bem, Tomoyo disse que a roupa de Eriol estará para passado amanhã, de modo que… provavelmente dentro de três dias, Por quê?

-Severus falou comigo. –disse Lestat, um pouco ansioso, fazendo que seu filho levantava um sobrancelha. – você sabe, do projeto que têm você e Nev.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Papai sabe?

-Não, só me disse a mim, porque precisava algo de meu sangue, já que sou o único que pode resistir os raios do sol. –Olhou-o seriamente. –Nunca me disse que iam seguir com esse projeto. E também não pensei que poderia ser avançado até tão longe.

O garoto fez uma careta.

-Supõe-se que ia ser um segredo. E sim, desde um princípio queríamos chegar até o final, não só com o que fizemos até agora. Após tudo, não é muito. –franziu cenho.

-É muito, seu menino idiota. –suspirou Lestat, soando exasperado e atraindo a seu filho para beijar sua testa. -Talvez não viu a cara de meu amor quando pôde estar baixo o sol após tantos anos?

Harry sorriu, seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

-Então me corrijo, não é muito para mim, nem para Neville, ambos achamos que nossos pais se merecem mais que poder estar baixo o sol só com nosso tacto, eles devem poder sair baixo seus raios quando queiram.

-Estou seguro que o conseguirão. –sussurrou Lestat, abraçando a seu filho.

-Que estão cochichando vocês dois? –perguntou Louis com suspeita, franzindo o cenho.

-Nada. –disse Lestat abraçando a Harry ainda com mais força. - Harry só me estava dizendo que sou seu papai favorito.

Os olhos de Louis se estreitaram.

-É mentira. –aplacou Harry. - Só em seus sonhos Lestat será meu papai preferido.

-Hey! Isso doeu. –se queixou o aludido, soltando ao menor.

O vampiro de olhos verdes suspirou.

-Vamos já, Lestat. Acabam de dar o último chamado.

E após outra longa despedida, os pares, mais o bebê, deixaram Japão, com a promessa de seu filho de que voltaria não bem o traje de Eriol estivesse pronto.

Quando regressaram a casa, Harry se encerrou em a biblioteca e começou a ler com mais fervor os pergaminhos que lhe enviava seu primo quase diário. Após ter essa conversa com seu pai, seus desejos de continuar com o projeto que começasse com Neville, se redobraram.

**Dois dias depois**

Harry cruzou-se de braços e esperou afora da habitação, enquanto Eriol provava-se sua roupa. A verdade, ele não entendia por que tinha que fazer tal coisa. Se já estavam casados e o apelo que tinha posto Tomoyo: _"É de má sorte ver à noiva com a roupa antes do casamento"_, já não servia. No entanto, até seu amante tinha insistido e jogaram-no da habitação.

-Eu que você, não teria aceitado sair. Quem sabe que podem estar fazendo esses ali adentro.

Harry não se enojou, em lugar pôs os olhos em alvo.

O que tinha falado era Spinel Sun, quem tinha querido vir com eles. E, desde que o bicho inteirou-se do fanatismo que Harry tinha por Kerberus, Suppy-chan era cruel para Harry e tentava por todos os meios do molestar. E pinça-lo com os ciúmes era o pior que podia lhe fazer, mas ele se obrigou a não cair em seu jogo.

Lá dentro, Tomoyo caminhou para onde esperava Sakura e juntas admiraram o traje de Eriol.

-Wow, Tomoyo. É genial. –sussurrou Sakura.

Sua prima sorriu.

Eriol olhou-se em o espelho, felicitando-se por ter escolhido a Tomoyo para sua desenhadora. A cor de seu traje, por suposto, era branco. Conquanto ele já não era um jovem virginal, queria conservar a cor tradicional para o casamento. E, em vista de seu antepassado chinês, também desejava que fosse uma roupa chinesa tradicional.

Era a típica camisa, com fitas para fechá-las em vez de botões. Era de uma seda desse país, extraordinária, que parecia se sentir como água em vez de teia. A teia era branca, com desenho de sóis e luas bordados em fio prateado, que mal realçava dela. E não era a camisa masculina comum, senão uma que parecia ter um toque mais feminino, já que estava entalhada e se colava a sua pele, remarcando sua delgadeza, mas o fazendo ver atrativo. O pescoço era um pouco mais alto que a mão comum, estava mais aberta e lhe chegava até embaixo da barba. A camisa era bastante mais longa também e lhe chegava até as cadeiras. A calça era da mesma seda, mas sem bordados, era branco puro; também era o tradicional, largo e com punhos em a parte de abaixo, que se ajustavam um pouco em cima de seu tornozelo. Esse punho de abaixo era o único bordado com o mesmo desenho que a camisa.

E Tomoyo era tão detalhista que até lhe tinha feito uns sapatos fechados, com a mesma teia.

-É simples, mas deslumbrante, tal e como me pediu.

Eriol sorriu-lhe através do espelho.

-Pensaste em que devo pôr em o cabelo?

-Sip. –assentiu, acercando ao garoto. - Olhei alguns sombreiros, mas todos eram muito… chamativos. De modo que decidi-me por algo simples.

De um bolso de sua jaqueta, ela sacou um broche em forma de sol, não muito diferente de sua "chave" que ele tinha, quando o usava para usar sua magia de Clow. Quando esteve ao lado de Eriol, tomou uma mecha de cabelo, o levou a um lado e lhe colocou o broche ali. Piscando, o garoto girou-se ao espelho e fez um pequeno bico.

-Pareço uma mulher assim.

-Oh, não, está formoso. –disse Sakura, com os olhos brilhantes. - Não posso achar que te esteja por casar, Eriol.

E começou a chorar.

E tentado consolar a sua amiga, Eriol esqueceu-se do broche que, somado a sua camisa algo feminina, não o faziam se ver especialmente como um varão; mas no dia do casamento ninguém ia negar que estava mais que formoso.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Com todo os assuntos prontos em Japão e deixando um convite para todos os convidados, Eriol e Harry voaram a sua casa em Inglaterra, com seus pensamentos nos últimos detalhes para o casamento. Foi absolutamente uma surpresa encontrar alguns repórteres mágicos no aeroporto muggle, era evidente que estavam ansiosos por uma notícia, seja qual seja. De modo que Harry, com toda a galanteria que se lhe conhecia, lhes deu sua entrevista.

Uma vez em sua casa, foram saudados por um entusiástico Santino.

-Vou ser papai! –gritou o vampiro. - Pude convencer a Sirius e ele agora está grávido com nosso bebê!

Marius olhou-o com desprezo.

-Sua delicadeza para falar de tais assuntos surpreende-me, italiano.

Mas Santino estava demasiado feliz como para cair em sua armadilha. Ademais, todo mundo sabia que o vovôzinho estava algo resmungão ultimamente.

-Wow, felicidades, padrinho. –disse Harry, palmeando suas costas. - Juro-te que pensei que te ia levar muito, bem mais tempo.

-Aw veem cá, meu afilhado querido! –exclamou, abraçando-o até deixar sem ar ao mortal. - E como está isso de que duvidava do método dei convencione de seu padrinho? Se eu ensinei-te todas as manhas que sabe!

-Correção, esse fui eu. –disse Lestat, aparecendo na sala, para saudar a seu filho. E salvar-lhe a vida de passagem, já que Santino estava-o asfixiando.

-Ba! –resmungou Santino, sem perder seu sorriso. - Mas algo lhe ensinei! A este rapaz criamo-lo entre todos!

Pouco a pouco, toda a família foi chegando à sala, para saber por que tinha tanto escândalo e as notícias foram repartidas, mais os saudos de boas-vindas para o jovem casal, que cujo casamento estava à volta do canto.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: O segundo casamento.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Wow. –exclamou Sakura com fascinação e algo de temor ao ver a mansão dos vampiros. Por suposto, ela sabia que os seres imortais tinham uma grande quantidade de dinheiro, mas nunca se imaginou que pudessem viver em semelhante lugar, e isso que ela conhecia a casa de Tomoyo e a de Eriol, mas não se comparavam a esta.

-Estou alegre de que gostem de nosso lar. –disse Louis desde a ombreira, sustentando a Benjamin que se retorcia para ser baixado ao chão.

Toda a família Kinomoto, além de Tomoyo, Yukito e Shaoran caminharam o trecho que lhes ficava à porta primeiramente e saudaram cortesmente ao anfitrião. Nakuru, quem tinha-os ido buscar ao aeroporto, retirou-se a sua casa, levando-se com ela a Kero, pelo qual tinham decidido que passasse nestes dias com Spinel Sun, já que eles eram tão "bons" amigos.

Adentraram e encontraram-se a uma mulher ruiva e um homem de cabelo castanho e olhos violetas que sustentava a outro bebê, tão pálido como o resto dos vampiros. Era estranho para eles o saber que ambos bebês eram milagres da ciência mágica. Saudaram cortesmente a estes também, e eles se apresentaram como Mekare e Daniel.

-Lamento que Harry nem Eriol não estejam aqui para os receber. –disse Louis, guiando à Sala. - Mas meu filho foi com seu pai em busca de seu traje e Eriol está com seus pais, esperando a uns primos que devem vir para o casamento.

-Não há problema. –disse Fujitaka sorridente. - Somos convidados também e não queremos achaparrar toda a atenção dos noivos.

Louis sorriu-lhe e pediu-lhe a Mekare que os guiasse a suas habitações. O casamento era passado manhã e queria que eles estivessem os mais descansados possíveis.

**Hogwarts**

-Não sei por que me vêm a buscar com só dois dias de avanço, ainda não me provei meu vestido! E serei dama de honra na igreja muggle!

Ethan rodou os olhos ante as palavras de sua filha adotiva.

-Ginny, não faça tanto escândalo por isso, o vampiro encarregado do casamento tem tudo arranjado, estou seguro que seu vestido te ficará como anel ao dedo.

A garota enrijeceu, ainda não estava acostumada a tratar a Nott e que a repreendia por seu pequeno resmungo era desconcertante.

-E meu papai? Por que não veio ele a me buscar?

-Seu pai está, como todas as quintas-feiras, no cemitério.

A ruiva fez uma careta de dor ao escutar a amargura em a voz de sua padrasto e, por suposto, ao ser recordada da morte de sua mãe. Ela tinha que admitir que isto do casamento (que nem sequer era dela), lhe tinha tirado da mente, a maior parte do tempo, o tema da morte de sua mãe. E seu noivo Draco tinha ajudado muito também, apesar de que não podiam ser visto se muito. Mas este não era o momento de se angustiar por isso, e que a perdoasse sua mãe no céu, mas o senhor Nott não merecia ter esse tom de voz carregado de tristeza.

-Meu pai o ama, você sabe isso, verdade?

Ethan deteve-se e girou-se para olhar à menina que caminhava por trás dele.

-Sei que o faz, ou ao menos eu sabia.

Ginny deu-lhe um longo olhar, antes de lançar um suspiro.

-Não tem a necessidade de se sentir assustado. –Negou com a cabeça. –Eu o via, você sabe? Ao ser a única menina na família, era mais sensível e tinha coisas pequenas que não se escapavam de meu olho. Meu pai sempre teve uma pequena caixa de madeira que nem sequer minha mãe sabia que tinha; sendo curiosa, uma vez saquei-a do esconderijo de onde meu papai o guardava. Sabe que encontrei ali? –Ethan negou. –Eram lembranças, fotos, e algumas joias de ouro. Sabia que éramos pobres e não entendia como meu pai poderia ter semelhantes coisas, mas foi uma foto a que mais me chamou a atenção… -Lhe deu um sorriso suave. - Era meu papai em seus anos jovens, sendo abraçado pela cintura, muito possessivamente, se permite-me dizê-lo, por um garoto com o uniforme de Slytherin.

Ethan sorriu.

-Colei-me um grande susto quando em meu primeiro ano vi a Theodore Nott na mesa das serpentes. –continuou Ginny. - porque era idêntico ao garoto que vi na foto de meu papai, mas soube quem era em verdade, quando o conheci a você no Mundial de Quidditch de faz três anos. –Suspirou. –Então você pode o ver, meu pai não deixou de querer nem ainda com minha mãe viva. –Seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco ao dizer essas palavras e olhou para outro lado, fechando os olhos, para não chorar.

Arquejou com surpresa ao sentir um par de braços abraçando pelos ombros.

-Obrigado. –sussurrou Ethan ao ouvido da garota.

Ginny sorriu.

-De nada.

**Beco Diagonal**

Neville abriu os olhos e esquadrinhou na escuridão, notando pelo raio de lua que entrava pela janela, que seu noivo se sentava na borda da cama, olhando a parede com melancolia. Levantou-se um pouco, não lhe importando sua desnudez e se arrastou para Ron, para apoiar sua cabeça em o ombro amplo.

-Em que pensa?

-Harry disse-me que quando voltasse de sua Lua de Mel, se vai inscrever na carreira de Auror. Penso acompanhá-lo.

Neville tomou uma inspiração grande.

-Alegro-me que tenha decidido seu futuro, mas preferiria que tomasse uma carreira universitária.

Ron suspirou e girou-se para olhar a seu noivo à cara.

-Eu não sou como você, Nev nem também não sou como Mione. Isso não é para mim e se não é Auror, é trabalhar para meus irmãos.

O Ravenclaw franziu os lábios, luzindo obstinado.

-Não te vou fazer mudar de parecer?

-Nop. –disse alegre.

-Me preocuparei…

-Hey. –acariciou sua bochecha. - Trabalharei com seu primo e me colarei a ele, sabe que Harry tem uma habilidade impressionante para escapar da morte, se fico com ele o tempo todo, sua sorte se me colará.

-Não caçoes com isso. –fez um bico.

-Sinto muito, sabe como é minha boca.

Neville suspirou.

-Bom, então dou-lhe meus melhores desejos, auror Weasley.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Hoje era o dia do casamento e Hermione tinha chegado pontualmente para vestir-se junto às outras damas de honra, Ginny, Luna, Nakuru e as duas garotas de Japão. Recém naquele dia teve a oportunidade de conhecer a Sakura e Tomoyo, já que seus estudos tinham-lhe impedido fazer uma curta viagem à casa de seu amigo. Levaram-se muito bem desde o princípio, ainda que ela podia ver que Sakura lhe dava olhares estranhos a Luna de vez em quando, e ela a compreendia, uma tinha que se acostumar e ter tempo para entender a uma excentricidade vivente como era Luna Lovegood.

Decidiu-se que todas as garotas levassem trajes típicos chineses, ou seja o vestido de seda bordado que era ajustado ao corpo e longo até os tornozelos, com o pescoço mão. A cor era um celeste muito claro, que harmonizava também com os trajes prateados que levariam os rapazes.

Elas estavam na casa de Eriol para se vestir, junto com o dono de casa, enquanto os garotos estavam na mansão dos vampiros.

Shaoran via-se bastante incômodo no meio de tanto desconhecido, mas por sorte, desde um princípio ligou com dois rapazes, Theodore Nott e Draco Malfoy, com os que estava conversando nestes momentos.

-Sempre soube que tinha chapa de Slytherin. –murmurou Harry, olhando a Shaoran.

-Por que? –pergunto seu primo com curiosidade, enquanto dava uma palmada à mão de Ron, que estava fazendo um desastre com sua gravata. Ele começou a lhe a arranjar.

-Porque quando o conheci foi meio frio, não falava muito e quando o fazia era para destilar veneno contra o irmão de Sakura.

Neville deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-Isso não o faz um Slytherin.

-Eu acho que sim, verdade, Ron?

-Uh? –perguntou inteligentemente, olhando sua gravata recém feita. Harry deu-lhe uma mirada acentuada. - Er, claro que sim, colega.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso triunfante, Neville suspirou.

Contente com sua vitória, Harry deu-se volta para olhar seu traje muggle. Era o típico traje de pinguinho de calças cinzas e casaco negro; seu amor ia usar um igual mas em branco. A roupa que lhe tinha feito Tomoyo a Eriol recém ia ser para o reanexe mágico que se levaria a cabo depois que terminassem o muggle; a ele também o esperava uma túnica de gala em sua habitação, para se mudar. Harry não sabia para que faziam tanta mudança de roupa e diferentes casamentos, se ele e seu noivo já estavam casados, mas também não queria defraudar a seus pais e sogros que parecia que não iam deixar ir a seus filhos até que ambas cerimônias fossem feitas.

E Harry estava impaciente por levar a Eriol à nova casa que mandou construir. Tem pedido de seu pai, estava no mesmo bairro, mas ia ser sua casa e a de Eriol, onde eles viveriam sozinhos, até que chegassem os meninos.

-Estamos prontos para ir. –anunciou Louis, entrando ao lugar onde estavam os jovens, luzindo impecável com um traje de desenhador cinza escura.

**Na Igreja**

Após fazer o teatro de Eriol sendo entregue por seu pai a Harry (tinha custado muito que Eriol aceitasse ser a "noiva"), os dois noivos tentavam não rir ao ver a cara do sacerdote. O pobre homem não entendia por que a maior parte dos convidados luziam tão emocionados pelo casamento. Claro, este muggle não estava ao tanto de que para muitos sangues pura era a primeira vez que assistiam a um espetáculo muggle como este. Obviamente, o senhor Weasley era o mais emocionado.

-Então, declaro-os marido e esposo.

Os aplausos não se fizeram esperar e Harry abraçou a seu esposo com devoção, antes de devorar sua boca. A Eriol não pareceu lhe importar semelhante paixão e aceitou com gosto que seu marido tomasse suas pernas e o impulsionasse a rodear sua cintura com elas.

-Oh, Harry, estamos na casa de Deus. –resmungou Louis, envergonhado pelo comportamento de seu filho.

Era estranho em verdade, que eles pudessem estar ali, porque conquanto eles não eram débeis ante as cruzes, sim poderiam ser vulneráveis ante a água bendita. Mas a magia estava presente à cada vampiro com um feitiço protetor e isso impedia que qualquer vampiro saísse lastimado desta experiência.

Os recém-casados separaram-se e sorriram-se o um ao outro.

-Um fato, agora nos fica só um mais. –murmurou Harry.

-E daí estamos esperando?

Os convidados saíram por trás dos recém-casados, ainda vertiginosos pela emoção. Rabastan Lestrange, no entanto, agarrou com forças a mão de seu noivo e obrigou-o a deter-se.

-Que te passa? –perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Marius encolheu-se de ombros.

-Nada.

-Não me faças esse gesto, nem me diga isso. –resmungou. - Sei que algo te passa, seu neto mesmo me disse, em palavras textuais: _"Tens algo com meu vô, me molesta o ver empolar como galinha em cada canto da casa"._

Marius crispou e franziu o cenho. Esse fedelho.

-Agora me vai dizer que te passa. –exigiu Rabastan.

Marius olhou-o aos olhos, abriu a boca, mas depois fechou-a, esta ação repetiu-se um par de vezes, até que o ex Slytherin resmungou e lhe deu um beijo que o tivesse deixado sem fôlego, se é que ele estivesse vivo.

-Diga-me… - digo quase rogando.

-V-Você, que-quer se ca-casar co-comigo? –murmurou. - Por-porque e-isso e-é…

-Oh, cale-se. –resmungou Rabastan, lhe dando um beijo. - Se segue tartamudeando assim, vou entrar em choque pelo fato de que te vejo tartamudear e não porque me acaba de pedir casamento.

O vampiro antigo e orgulhoso fez uma careta de dor, sabendo que acabava de ficar como um tonto pela primeira vez em sua longa vida. Retorceu-se várias vezes, até acalmar-se.

-E bem?

-Não dissemos que íamos esperar?

Os ombros do vampiro caíram.

-Sabia, não quer.

-Não disse que não queria. –bufou exasperado. - O que passa é que seu neto acaba de se casar e eu quero que meu casamento seja espetacular também, e não será recordada se vai muito seguida desta.

Marius deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-Podemos esperar em alguns meses. –murmurou, desconcertado. Preocupava lhe que a gente recordasse o casamento? Desde quando seu coelhinho era tão vaidoso?

Rabastan cruzou-se de braços.

-Oito meses e quero que seja na França. –sentenciou.

Marius só pôde assentir com a cabeça, mudo pela consternação. De todas as maneiras que ele recreou em sua cabeça de como poderia ir este pedido, nunca se esperou que se resolvesse assim. Mas Rabastan tinha dito que sim, e isso era o importante dantes que todo o demais.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Louis agarrou forte a mão de Lestat e conteve-se de deixar sair sozinho. Harry sorriu de lado, levantou suas mãos e deu uma volta.

Tinha já posta sua túnica; e era agora que Louis poderia dizer que estava por perder em verdade a seu bebê. Não mais o levantar para tomar café da manha, não mais se preocupar por domesticar seu cabelo, não mais repreende-lo quando dizia barbaridades, nem muito menos o ajudar a fazer a tarefa do colégio. Para todas as coisas das quais ele se estava encarregando até faz muito pouco, Harry agora tinha a Eriol.

-Te vê bem, ainda que tivesse preferido a túnica verde. –comentou Lestat.

Harry pôs os olhos em alvo.

-Sempre uso verde, agora o azul metalizado é minha nova cor.

Declarando isso, o garoto voltou a olhar em o espelho. Sua túnica consistia em uma calça e colete da cor antes mencionada, o colete estava bordado em vermelho e dourado nas bordas em formas ovaladas e alongadas, a camada de acima era longa até seus tornozelos e também tinha desenhos em as bordas de abaixo e as mangas.

-Prongslet?

A cabeça de Sirius apareceu de por trás da porta e um sorriso grande e formosa apareceu em sua cara ao ver a seu afilhado.

-Está incrível. Até dão-me vontade de casar-me. –comentou, admirando ao menor.

-Acha que Santino e você vão se casar? –perguntou Harry, com incredulidade.

Sirius fez careta.

-Na. –riu. - Acho que com este cachorro que estou esperando é suficiente. –acariciou seu estômago plano. - Ele será nosso anel de casamentos.

Louis negou com a cabeça.

-Santino sendo um pai… as coisas que há que ver.

-Hey! –gritou o aludido, que entrava da mão com um loiro platino. Era Derrick Malfoy. –Olha, se estou praticando e tudo. Está-te divertindo com o tio Tino, eh Darrick?

-É Derrick e você me sequestrou enquanto buscava a meu irmão. –se queixou o menino, tratando de se soltar do agarre do vampiro.

Os demais riram-se da cara que fez Santino e depois Sirius recordou que ele tinha vindo a buscar a sua afilhado para que fosse ao altar, porque se lhe fazia tarde.

Apressados, mal se chegaram um momento dantes de que Eriol o fizesse.

Desta vez, em vista de que não tinha nada que ocultar, os adornos mágicos se juntaram com os Muggles. O casamento levava-se a cabo em o pátio da mansão dos vampiros, e como era de noite, milhares de velas flutuantes enfeitavam todo o lugar, estas velas, por suposto, não gotejavam cera no chão, senão que a cera desaparecia ao momento de desprender desde a vela, as flores estavam armadas em grandes ramalhetes e pequenas fadas de luz brincavam com elas e riam, trazendo um som formoso à noite. Um arco de ouro localizava-se em o centro do lugar, junto à piscina e ali esperava o homem que os ia voltar a casar.

Talvez por tradição ou por cabala, eles tinham escolhido ao mesmo homem que os casou a primeira vez, em seu pequeno casamento secreto.

Finalmente, os noivos encontraram-se baixo o altar, sorridentes e com os olhos brilhantes. Harry teve que conter sua libido quando viu a seu marido com aquela roupa tão sensual, esteve a ponto de se carregar a Eriol em o ombro e levar à habitação, que os convidados lhe arranjassem sozinhos. No entanto, fazer tal coisa transtornaria à cada membro de sua família e amigos e o que menos queria agora era arruinar todo, mas esteve feliz de ver que seu marido tinha os mesmos pensamentos.

-Prepara-te esta noite. –grunhiu luxurioso, antes que o membro do Ministério começasse a falar.

Eriol sorriu satisfeito.

O casamento não foi tão longa, já que só precisavam renovar seus votos, sua magia já estava vinculada e o único que fazia falta agora era que a magia de todos os convidados do casamento fosse testemunha da união.

A Valsa chegou em seguida, quando as cadeiras desapareceram magicamente, enquanto todos se levantavam a aplaudir. Por tradição, Eriol e Harry começaram, seguidos pelo resto dos casais que queriam os acompanhar.

-Por que chora? –suspirou Harry, quando tomou a Hermione para dançar, enquanto Theodore fazia o próprio com Eriol.

-Casaste-te, Harry! –soluçou. – Você se casou antes que todos nós!

-Sim, sim, acho que já me têm dito.

-Não posso o crer. –murmurou ela, se secando as lágrimas. - quando nos disse que tinhas perdido sua virgindade aos treze e após todas essas aventuras que teve, pensei que nunca encontraria a alguém que te jogasse o laço. Até cheguei a sentir pena por Eriol, porque via-o muito ilusionado contigo.

-Wow, obrigado. Que bem que minha melhor amiga pense tão altamente de mim. –sibilou sarcasticamente.

-Não me culpe! Nunca deste senha de ter gosto por nenhum compromisso. Até Ron pensava o mesmo.

-Mentira! –gritou o ruivo, que nesses momentos estava dançando com Fleur, enquanto Fred o fazia com Neville.

-É verdade. –disse George, que estava dançando bem perto com seu noivo Viktor Krum. - Vocês o comentavam na Sala Comum.

-Parece-me que todos o comentávamos. –contribuiu Dean Thomas, que dançava com Luna.

-Esta é uma conversa privada, sabem? –grunhiu Harry, irritado.

-Era. –disse Eriol, voltando aos braços de seu esposo. - E para ser-te sincero, eu também o pensei, até que nos casamos.

Harry se enfureceu.

-Acha que Lily e James o estarão vendo? –perguntou Remus a seu melhor amigo, enquanto mexia a Lucien, que estava meio dormido.

-Yup, eles estão ali, em algum lugar, sorrindo orgulhosos por seu filho.

Remus olhou para o céu e teve que piscar várias vezes. Por um segundo creu ver uma silhueta que era muito parecida à de seu amigo morto. O licantropo sorriu.

-Sim, eles devem o estar vendo.

-Hey ali vem meu sobrinho favorito. –arrulhou Sirius, esticando seus braços.

Lucius olhou com desdém ao animago e deixou a Tobias no andar, quem retorcia-se para ir correndo aos braços abertos de Black. O menino riu e se estrelou contra o homem, que começou em seguida a lhe fazer cócegas.

-Segue sendo um Malfoy apesar que não leve meu sangue, sabia? –sibilou Lucius, fulminando-o com o olhar.

-Aja, mas para os sangues pura é a linhagem o que conta.

Remus resmungou e foi dar-lhe um beijo a seu marido, antes que começasse uma luta insubstancial. Não bem longe dali, Severus Snape franzia o cenho em direção de seu pior inimigo.

-Vai a arrugar-te antes de tempo se segue fazendo esses cenhos, Sev.

-Não é como se fosse deixar de me querer se me arrugo. –grunhiu Snape.

Bill pôs os olhos em alvo e deixou que sua filha Isabella corresse para onde estava Sirius, já que ela se tinha feito muito amiga do novo cachorro do licantropo adotado pelos Malfoy. E como viu que seu marido estava a ponto de protestar, o ruivo tomou sua mão e o guiou à pista.

-Dancemos.

-Eu não danço.

-Sim, você dança.

Bastante longe da vista humana, um cervo com seus grandes chifres estava parado para perto de umas grandes árvores que o tampavam da vista dos seres humanos, a seu lado, uma cerva mais pequena seguia com seus olhos chocolates ao jovem casal que se beijava com carinho no meio da pista. Era o casal dos recém-casados, que não notavam nada mais que um ao outro.

O macho raspou sua pata contra a terra e deu-se volta para ir-se, no entanto, a cerva não tirava seus olhos do casal, pelo que o animal maior teve que lamber um lado seu com sua língua, chamando assim sua atenção. A cerva deixou sair o que parecia um suspiro, antes de se dar voltada também e seguir a seu companheiro.

Ninguém os notou chegar e também não ninguém os viu se ir.

Se alguém os tivesse visto, se tivesse estranhado, porque um bairro do Londres muggle não era lugar para semelhantes animais.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: A lua de mel.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Vamos, apressa-te.

Eriol mandou-lhe uma mirada exasperada a seu marido através do espelho, enquanto terminava de sacar-se a maquiagem que Tomoyo e Hermione tinham insistido que usasse para o casamento. Ele não esteve de acordo em um princípio, mas ambas tinham um poder de convencimento que aterrorizava. E não era para fazer tanto escândalo também não, já que só lhe tinham posto algo de cor em suas pálpebras e delineador negro, que em realidade fizeram a seus olhos realçar. No entanto, não pôde evitar se sentir como uma rapariga.

-Qual é o apresso? –perguntou com um bufo. - Não é como se fosse fazer nossa primeira vez.

-Mas vai ser especial, Eriol. É nossa primeira noite na lua de mel, a primeira vez como homens casados.

-Recordo-te que levamos casados já quase em um ano.

-Sip, mas recém esta noite todo mundo Mágico e minha família vão saber que você e eu teremos sexo louco. –sorriu de orelha a orelha. - Não te esquenta isso em algo? Sabendo que todo os que nos conhecem estão seguros que esta noite o vamos fazer?

Eriol se ruborizou furiosamente e girou-se para dar-lhe uma mirada enfadada a seu marido.

-Não. –grunhiu. - Eu não sou pervertido como você. E, por Merlin Harry, como pode pensar nisso em um momento como este? –Estremeceu-se. - Não me esquenta para nada saber que há gente lá fora que se imagina a nós tendo sexo.

-Aw não seja tímido meu amor, não é como se em Hogwarts ninguém sabia por que às vezes tinha dificuldade para caminhar durante as manhãs.

Eriol mandou-lhe outro olhar fulminante, de modo que o Gryffindor, sabiamente, decidiu guardar silêncio. Dando outro suspiro exasperado, Eriol subiu à cama e Harry não perdeu tempo em encerrar em seus braços e começar a lhe tirar a fina bata de seda que levava em cima, ele por suposto, já estava completamente nu baixo as cobertas.

-Então, Como o quer? Com uma posição em especial? –ronronou, enquanto beijava a cara de seu marido.

Eriol mandou-lhe um olhar divertido.

-Se pergunta-me por uma posição em especial, te diria que gostaria de ser o seme.

Foi significado para ser uma broma, mas após que essas palavras saíssem da boca de Eriol, Harry perdeu seu sorriso e franziu o cenho pensativo. Confundido, o de olhos azuis olhou como diferentes emoções passavam pela cara de seu esposo.

-Então eu te diria que me dê um pouco de tempo. –respondeu Harry ao fim.

Os olhos e a boca de Eriol abriram-se como pratos.

-… q-que? –conseguiu dizer, em um momento não muito Ravenclaw.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso suave.

-Bom, como te disse faz um momento, agora todo mundo sabe que você é meu e que eu sou seu. –suspirou. - Acho que é justo que sejamos um do outro… completamente. –Olhou-o aos olhos. –Mas peço-te que mês dê algo de tempo, para acostumar à ideia de que serei comido.

-Oh, bom. –disse Eriol, ainda pasmado. - Então você também deve me dar tempo para me acostumar a mim à ideia. Vai ser… estranho; e um tanto torpe, em vista que não o fiz nunca.

-Aw não se preocupe. Eu, o experiente Harry de Lioncurt, te darei as indicações para que me faça perfeitamente. –começou a beijar seu pescoço. - Só espero que não te volte um vicioso, em vista de que se te sente tão bem como eu, quando meu pênis se forra com sua carne quente e apertada, não acho que queira voltar a ser um uke.

-Deixa de ser tão pervertido. –resmungou exasperado. Seus pensamentos ainda nadavam em a possibilidade de poder lhe fazer o amor a Harry em um futuro próximo.

-Hey, falas como se o sexo fora em o único que penso todo o dia.

Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha ante a voz exasperada de seu marido.

-E talvez isso não é verdade? –perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Nop, não penso em sexo enquanto durmo.

-Seguro? –perguntou cético.

-Seguro. –assentiu, antes de começar a colocar entre as pernas de Eriol. - Por que sonhar com sexo se antes de dormir me sacio contigo? Quando durmo quase nunca sonho, e quando o faço, nunca são sonhos pervertidos, se total nossa vida sexual real é melhor que qualquer sonho. E mesmo assim, quando estou acordado, não penso em coisas pervertidas o tempo todo.

-Não te creio, sempre tem um que outro comentário quando estamos juntos.

-Já, mas vai ter que me crer.

Eriol cruzou-se de braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não é este o momento onde me desafia a provar que tem razão de que não está pensando em coisa pervertidas todo o dia?

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

-Claro que não, sou Gryffindor, mas não estúpido. Não vou apostar por algo que sei que vou perder… e depois você o vai usar para me tirar a cara.

-Ha! Então admite que sim pensa em coisas pervertidas quando está acordado.

-Eu não disse isso. –murmurou, começando a lamber uma dos mamilos de Eriol. - O que passa é que se me faz uma aposta de que não pense em sexo, evidentemente o vou fazer, porque vou estar sugestionado. De modo que não se vale.

Eriol rodou os olhos e enterrou suas mãos no cabelo negro, para poder atrair a cara de seu marido à sua e assim ter um beijo apaixonado. Cedo teve uma batalha de línguas, com roces, saliva trocada e gemidos elogiosos pela capacidade muito boa de beijar do outro. Finalmente, quando se separaram, ambos respiravam agitadamente.

-Amo-te.

-Amo-te também, meu amor.

**-Lemon aqui-**

Harry fez-se brincalhão de repente, sacando sua língua e começando a fazer padrões aleatórios sobre o ventre de Eriol. O menor retorceu-se e arqueou seu corpo, porque enquanto seu marido fazia isso com sua língua, uma das mãos calosas de Harry baixou para acariciar suas pernas, desde o joelho, até seus testículos. Desabrigado, o único que ele podia fazer era agarrar nas cobertas de seda e encerrar em seus punhos, enquanto sua boca deixava sair gemidos descarados.

-Quer-me dentro de ti, Eriol?

-Mmmhhh… mmmhhh…

-Diga. –exigiu em um rosnado. - Diga que quer que te faça. –sussurrou, metendo sua língua em o umbigo de seu amante.

-Que-quero. –suspirou desabrigado. - Quero que me apanhe.

-Oh? –levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto sorria lascivo. - Duro ou suave? –perguntou em um sussurrou, enquanto uns de seus dedos começava a sondar a entrada desvirgada faz muito.

-Mmmhhh, os dois. –arquejou, fechando seus olhos com forças. O primeiro dedo de Harry já estava adentro. - Primeiro suave e depois duro, muito duro.

Harry grunhiu e em um movimento que tomou a Eriol por surpresa, seu marido tomou sua ereção em sua boca. Hiiragizawa gritou e arqueou seu corpo, fazendo que mais carne entrasse dentro da boca de seu marido, quem não protestou em absoluto. Harry tinha experiência nesse assunto e faz muito tinha perdido o reflito de amordaçar em estas ocasiões, o que o fazia uma pessoa adequada para praticar garganta profunda.

Assim, enquanto sentia o prazer de estar dentro da boca de seu esposo, com três dedos em seu ânus o preparando, Eriol deixou que sua boca exibisse o êxtase que estava sentindo. Harry arranjava-lhes para sorrir enquanto dava-lhe o sexo oral, encantado de escutar esses ruídos "caninos" que seu amante deixava sair, tal e como ele o acusava de ser. Uma cadela.

Pergunto-me qual seria sua forma animago, se se converte em um.

Após ter esse pensamento a esmo, Harry decretou que já era demasiado, não era justo que em sua primeira noite de casamentos, só Eriol estivesse sentindo tanto prazer. De modo que deixou ir a ereção do chinês, não fazendo caso do som de decepção deste, sacou seus dedos do ânus apetitoso e depois o virou.

-Eh? –manejou sair Eriol, enquanto sua cara enterrou-se em o colchão por um segundo, para sentir ao seguinte como Harry o moldava, para que estivesse em quatro patas, com seu cu ao ar.

-Quero estilo cachorrinho hoje. –Foi toda a advertência que teve, antes que Harry se fincasse em seu corpo.

Gritou e agarrou com forças a coberta, fechando os olhos e respirando agitadamente, sentindo como algumas lágrimas se escapavam de seus olhos.

-Idiota! –gritou. - Isso doeu!

-Disse-te que queria estilo cachorro. –sussurrou Harry contra seu ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. - Sou um animal agora.

-É sempre um animal. –se queixou Eriol, mas já o tinha perdoado.

Esperaram um par de minutos mais, até que Eriol lhe grunhiu a seu marido que começasse a se mover. Contente, Harry fez-lhe caso e em seguida sacou-se completamente, para depois entrar com a mesma violência de antes. Seu marido pareceu tomar-se em sério isso de ser um cão, porque se agachou no colchão, agarrou os quadris de Eriol e começou a penetrar em um ritmo constante e rápido.

Eriol não estava seguro, mas podia assegurar que até tinha a língua fora.

Sorrindo para si, o Ravenclaw se deixou levar pela paixão de seu ato. O membro de Harry sentia-se tão bem dentro dele, parecia tocar exatamente todos os nervos dentro dele, não só estimulando sua próstata, senão tudo dentro dele. E a boca de Harry estava travada agora em seu pescoço, o mordendo, beijando e chupando, deixando marcas que veria novamente em a manhã, quando se olhasse ao espelho. De fato, se recordava bem, desde o momento em que se fez noivo de Harry de Lioncurt, sua pele jamais voltou a ser a mesma. Sempre teve um que outro chupão em alguma área de seu corpo pálido, não deixando dúvidas a quem quer que pudesse o ver nu, que ele tinha um dono e que deveria ser afastado.

Idiota possesivo.

Provavelmente, Eriol tivesse tido mais destes pensamentos estranhamente carinhosos, se a mão de Harry não tivesse ido a agarrar sua pene, começando a masturba-lo, para que chegasse ao limite junto com seu marido. Para ele não demorou muito, já que tinha tido estímulo anterior, antes de que chegasse a penetração e se veio com um gemido satisfeito sobre a palma da mão de seu marido e as cobertas de seda.

A Harry tomou-lhe um pouco mais. Apesar de que as paredes anais de Eriol apertaram sua carne, ele deu uma dúzia mais de investidas rápidas, antes de se esvaziar dentro do corpo de seu esposo.

Ambos caíram derrotados à cama, respirando agitadamente e sentindo como o cansaço de todas as atividades do dia, mais esta culminante, tomavam portagem em seus corpos e os faziam se cair dormidos imediatamente.

**-Fim do lemon-**

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

À manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou, se encontrou só na cama e o quarto ainda cheirava às atividades noturnas que tiveram em o dia anterior. Fazendo uma careta, levantou as cobertas que o cobria e yup, comprovou que estava nu e tinha substâncias suspeitas ao redor de seu "amigo" e pernas.

-Caímo-nos dormidos sem limpar-nos ontem à noite. –disse Eriol com uma careta, saindo do banho, usando sua encantadora bata de seda chinesa negra, com um dragão vermelho e verde em as costas.

-Não seria a primeira vez. –disse Harry, levantando da cama, mostrando toda sua glória nua.

-Cobre-te, não? –Eriol franziu o cenho ao olhá-lo caminhar para ele.

-Por que? –Levantou suas sobrancelhas. –Não é como se nunca me tenha visto nu.

-Estamos em um hotel e as janelas estão abertas.

Harry olhou para fora e comprovou o dito por seu marido, fazia alguns edifícios ao lado do hotel que tinham elegido para passar esta noite.

-Não me importo que me vejam, de fato, me sinto caritativo e vou deixar que tenham um espetáculo. –sorriu e mexeu um pouco seu traseiro, antes de passar sensualmente uma mão por seu peito.

Eriol grunhiu e acercou-se a seu esposo, para dar-lhe um beijo possesivo e apertar o traseiro de Harry, tampando assim a frente com seu corpo e a retaguarda com suas mãos.

-Não seja tonto e entra ao banho de uma vez.

Harry riu.

-E depois dizem que eu sou o zeloso. –se queixou, obedecendo a seu marido.

Quando o banho começou a correr, Eriol se dirigiu ao telefone e pediu que o comunicassem com a casa dos pais de Harry. Uma vez que obteve a comunicação, quis falar com seus amigos de Japão.

_-Foi uma festa incrível!_ –gritou Sakura pelo alta voz. -_ Tenho tido experiências mágicas com as cartas, mas o de ontem à noite foi genial._

-Hn. –escutou-se um bufo desde o fundo, seguro que era de Shaoran, mas Eriol podia dizer que estava de acordo com sua noiva.

_-Sakura tem razão._ –disse Tomoyo, com voz sonhadora.

-Bom, tudo isso têm que lhe agradecer a meu sogro.

_-Acha que possa aceitar fazer meu casamento se caso-me alguma vez?_ –pediu Tomoyo.

Eriol riu.

-Não sei, lhe pergunta a ele. Ainda que se quer uma tão maravilhosa como a de ontem à noite, acho que terá que te buscar um mago.

_-Ah o pensarei._

-E daí vão fazer vocês? Regressar-se-ão a Japão cedo?

_-Provavelmente estaremos aqui um par de dias mais._ –contestou Sakura. -_ O primo de Harry prometeu levar a um lugar chamado "Beco Diagonal" e bem… Yue se sente muito bem aqui, já que pode ser transformado e voar sem que ninguém faça escândalo._

-Yukito-san transformou-se?

_-Yup, esta manhã decidiu transformar-se, dando-lhe um susto à família de Harry._ –riu Tomoyo. -_ O senhor Lestat olhou-o um pouco invejoso, sobretudo porque chamou muito a atenção de Louis-sama._

-Que passa com meus pais? –perguntou Harry, saindo do banho com sua própria bata de seda.

_-Viram a Yue._

-Quem é Yue?

_-Harry-san não o conhece?_ –perguntou Sakura, ao outro lado da linha.

-Não. –Eriol franziu o cenho. - E preferiria que não o fizesse. –murmurou para si, um tanto zeloso. Yue era formoso em sua forma de anjo e conquanto Harry amava-o, este era um pervertido e preferia que não conhecesse à atraente criação.

_-Tsk, bom. Preparamo-nos para ir? Paris espera-nos._

Eriol sorriu a seu marido e assentiu.

-Vou-me, Sakura, Tomoyo e Li-san. Entrarei em contato com vocês em qualquer momento, faz muito que não os via. Agora que fui aos visitar e após passar tanto tempo com vocês, não quero que voltemos a estar fora de contato por muito tempo.

_-Por suposto que não, Eriol._ –Sakura soava chorosa. -_ Que tenhas uma boa lua de mel._

-Compra-me algum souvenir. –disse Tomoyo, com um riso em sua voz.

-Até depois. –foi o curto saúdo de Shaoran.

Cortaram a comunicação e Eriol girou-se para olhar a seu esposo, que lhe estava dando uma mirada pensativa.

-Que?

-Tens deixado de tomar a poção anticonceptiva?

O Ravenclaw piscou várias vezes.

-Não, Por quê?

Harry encolheu-se de ombros, um tanto incômodo, enquanto ia buscar algo de roupa que se pôr.

-Uh, bem. –tossiu nervoso. - Enquanto banhava-me veio à mente quando te vi carregando a meu irmão… e bem… uh…

Eriol riu ao ver a incomodidade de seu marido.

-Não vou deixar de tomar ainda, amor. –Se acercou para o abraçar. - Temos ambos dezoito, não temos decidido ainda que faremos de nossa vida, mal nos estamos conhecendo como companheiro. Desejo esperar.

-Mas não muito. –Se separou um pouco, para olhar com intensidade o estômago de Eriol. - Desejo ver-te gordo com nosso bebê crescendo dentro de ti.

O garoto pôs os olhos em alvo, por suposto Harry pensava em como ele se veria com sua pança claque e não em as responsabilidades de ter um bebê.

-E teremos todos os que queira, amor. Mas vamos esperar.

-Bom, esperaremos. –refutou o moreno.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Foi exatamente em um mês após o casamento, que os flamantes recém-casados (ainda que não tanto), voltaram a sua pátria, após viajar pelas cidades mágicas que rodeavam Europa, até se tinham ido a América. E sendo que Eriol pensava em todo mundo, muito à irritação de seu amor, ele comprou presentes para todos seus amigos.

-Bem, aqui estamos. –disse Harry, deixando as malas no andar e olhando a que seria sua nova casa.

Estava tal e como o queria, seu pai outra vez se tinha encarregado de fazer os arranjos, que incluíam mandar à pintar e a arranjar. No entanto tinha só os móveis necessários, já que esta seria sua casa e a de seu esposo, pelo que eles mesmos queriam amondar a seu gosto. A cor era um celeste, combinado com branco, a escada estava no centro da entrada, que levava à segunda planta, onde estavam os dormitórios, junto com um salão recreativo e a biblioteca, por suposto.

-Não posso esperar a que saiamos a comprar tudo o que lhe falta para que seja finalmente nosso ninho de amor.

-Para ti que é um pássaro será um ninho, para mim que sou leão será uma guarida –caçoou Harry.

Seu marido pôs os olhos em branco.

-Bom então, esposo meu. –Tomou uma grande inspiração. -Pronto para a vida de casado?

-Por suposto, é o que mais desejo.

E assim, tomando das mãos, eles caminharam para o interior de sua nova casa.

Fim!

**Continua no Epílogo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**19 anos depois**

Eriol saiu do banho, onde acabava de escovar os dentes, após um rico café da manhã, nesse momento foi interceptado por seu marido. Sorriu o sentir o forte aperto sobre sua cintura estreita e depois girou, para dar-lhe o beijo que Harry buscava. Seu marido recompensou-o com um sorriso atraente e fechando seus impressionantes olhos verdes.

O mago Ravenclaw gemeu e arqueou seu corpo, fazendo que a mão de seu marido apertasse com mais forças seu traseiro.

-Ey! Quanto tempo mais vão demorar? Vamos chegar tarde! –Uma voz enojada queixou-se por trás da porta da habitação.

Eriol quis ser separado, mas Harry não o deixou e seguiu beijando a seu esposo.

A porta abriu-se inesperadamente, e um rapaz de não mais de catorze anos, de cabelo negro azulado que ia para todas as direções possíveis, com impressionantes olhos marrons, entrou à habitação, jogando fumaça pela cabeça.

-Por isto nos fazem esperar?! Podem beijar-se em qualquer outro momento! –Seus olhos marrons fulminaram a Harry com o olhar. - Isto é coisa tua! –acusou, assinalando-o airadamente com um dedo.

O maior o fulminou com o olhar.

-Quantas vezes te disse que não entre sem que te dêmos permissão?! –gritou Harry, separando de seu esposo. - E posso beija-lo a cada vez que se me cante a vontade! Ele é meu esposo!

-Mas ele agora é uma mãe! É nossa mãe vem primeiro! A responsabilidade com seus filhos vai primeiro que todo os demais!

-E uma merda! –exclamou Harry. - Vocês estão em segundo lugar que eu!

-Não, não está! –gritou, satisfeito. - E vamos já! Tenho a Alexander incomodando-me para que os vinha a buscar! É seu primeiro dia, por se não se lembram!

-Halu, Harry, parem faz favor. –suspirou Eriol, tomando seu varinha, que estava em a mesada, ao lado da porta.

Os dois se fulminaram com o olhar outro momento, até que Halu de Lioncurt, de catorze anos, olhasse a seu pai com expressão angelical.

-Vamo-nos, já?

-Sim, diga a Alex e Angelique que estaremos em seguida abaixo.

Halu deu-lhe um olhar de triunfo a seu pai e depois deixou a habitação, deixando a porta aberta, para que seus pais não se esquecessem que o esperavam abaixo. Harry apertou seus punhos e de novo, as palavras de seu papai Let vieram a sua mente.

_-"Agora vais sentir o que eu sofri."_ –Tinha-lhe dito Lestat, quando ele olhava embobado ao pequeno Halu em seus braços, no dia após seu nascimento. Ante a mirada de incompreensão de seu filho, o vampiro prosseguiu. –_"Os bebês alteram para as "mães", e tem por seguro que agora Eriol não será o mesmo. Espero que tenha tido muito sexo antes da chegada de meu neto… porque em seus dias de glória se terminaram."_

Harry tinha rido zombador, mas Lestat nem se imutou, ele sabia que dizia a verdade.

E dito e fato. Eriol tinha prodigado mais e mais atenção a Halu desde seu nascimento que a seu marido, quem muitas vezes teve que ficar sem sexo por escusas como: _"Ele pode acordar cedo e teremos que parar", "Não agora Harry, Halu tem drenado toda minha força", "Halu está doente, Harry. Não pode ter um pouco de compaixão e deixar de pensar com tua outra cabeça?"_

Essa desculpa em particular tinha doído.

Em todo caso, Harry de Lioncurt começou a experimentar em carne própria o que Lestat de Lioncurt sentiu aquela noite de Halloween de 1981, quando Louis Pointe du Lac o encontrou em aquele parque.

Relegado a um lado sem sexo ou atenção… por culpa de um bebê.

Nem que dizer quando Alexander e Angelique chegaram, isso tinha reduzido o sexo a uma vez por semana. Horror! Um adicto ao sexo como ele não podia viver com só o fazer uma vez por semana! Mas como bom pai que ele queria ser, teve que deixar de lado seus vícios, para ajudar a seu marido a atender aos meninos.

No entanto, não tinha que ser feliz por isso.

Finalmente baixaram à sala de sua casa e Alex deu-lhes uma mirada irritada, seus olhos verdes como os de seu pai brilhavam com ressentimento, porque de seguro Halu tinha exagerado a verdade de por que seus pais se atrasavam. Angelique, por outro lado, ao ser só uma menina de cinco anos sorriu e correu aos braços de seu pai, e este a alçou em braços.

Por isso ela tinha esse nome, porque desde o momento que a magia a fez sair do ventre de Eriol, Harry a viu _"Como um Angel"_, que era o significado de seu nome francês em espanhol. E à medida que foi crescendo, seu cabelo vermelho herança de Lily Evans e olhos azuis escuros de Eriol fizeram-na ver-se mais perfeita do que era.

E ela era a única que tinha um segundo nome. Porque desde que decidiram tentar ter um bebê, foi muito difícil para ambos se decidir como os nomear. E dificultava mais a coisa que toda a família parecia ter algo que contribuir. Sirius e Remus faziam questão de que deviam levar os nomes dos verdadeiros pais de Harry, mas seus pais adotivos colaram o grito no céu dizendo que era injusto e que os meninos deveriam levar seus nomes. Santino disse que teriam que ter um nome italiano e os pais de Eriol um nome oriental.

Ao final, decidiram que levariam um só nome e seria o que eles escolhessem. Halu, para comprazer em algo aos pais de Eriol, Alexander, por Alejandro Magno, que era uma personagem que encantava aos pais de Harry. E, por suposto, depois veio a pequena Angelique, que ao ver que tinha o cabelo ruivo, Harry não pôde evitar romper a regra que se tinha imposto e lhe pôr um segundo nome: Maharet.

Ela era Angelique Maharet de Lioncurt, em nome de sua querida avó.

-Vamo-nos já? –pediu Alex impaciente. - Prometi a Ryan e Scorpius que estaria ali cedo para que possamos buscar um bom vagão!

Ryan Lestrange era o único filho que seu vô e Rabastan tiveram, já que tinham afirmado que só precisavam um filho para encher sua vida. Scorpius era o segundo filho de Ginny e Draco, e o último, segundo a ruiva, porque ela não desejava parir tantos filhos como sua mãe, muito obrigado. Ademais, seu sogro Remus tinha tido já muitos meninos e eles juntos podiam lhe dar o montão de netos que desejavam.

De fato, se seu olho experiente não lhe falhava, ela tinha notado certas mostras que lhe diziam que Lucas Malfoy estava em espera. Mas ela sabiamente não tinha dito nada, já que Lucas era solteiro e tinha as mesmas tendências "liberais" que seu ídolo Harry Potter em seus anos de colégio.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

King Cross

Apesar dos protestos de Alex, a família Lioncurt chegou quase ao mesmo tempo que os Malfoy, de modo que tanto ele como Scorpius tiveram que se aguentar os rosnados enojados de Ryan. A eles se lhes uniu um muito impassível e muito ruivo Dimitri Weasley, primeiro filho de Neville e Ron, quem tinha a tendência de aborrecer muito rápido e chamar molestos àqueles que o incomodavam. Não era de se estranhar que os outros três não tivessem muito gosto dele.

-Olá, tio Harry, tio Eriol. –Uma pré-adolescente de cabelo marrom escuro e olhos negros como o carvão se acercou aos saudar, sorrindo em a pequena Angelique, que ainda estava em braços de Harry.

-Olá, Rose. –saudou Eriol. - E seus pais?

-No Ministério. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Tinham uma reunião da qual não puderam sair, de modo que me trouxeram meus avôs.

Harry olhou para um lado e saudou com um cabeceio a Arthur Weasley e Ethan Nott, que sustentavam a um pequeno bebê de dois anos em seus braços. Hugo Nott, o segundo filho de Hermione e Theodore.

-E não está enojada por isso? –perguntou Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Na, ia estar enojada se passava isto no ano passado, mas este já é meu segundo, de modo que não importa. Ademais, se trazem-me meus avôs, poderei ter um par de galeões extra aos que me dão para o princípio de ano.

Ela sorriu astuta, não deixando dúvidas ao par que ela estava bem em a Casa que o chapéu Selecionador a tinha posto: Slytherin. Outra metade-sangue para a casa das Serpentes.

-Oh, olá ali, tio.

Harry girou e deu-lhe um sorriso a Regulus James Black, que vinha da mão com sua irmã de treze anos, Ariadna Black.

-Olá, Reg. E meus padrinhos?

Regulus pôs os olhos em branco.

-Passou algo entre eles outra vez, e o único que sei é que papai Santino dormiu no cadeirão de minha habitação ontem à noite e agora está golpeando a porta de papai Sirius para que o deixe entrar. Em vista que não parecia que iam arranjar as coisas, lhe disse a Ari que eu a trazia.

-São ambos uns idiotas. –declarou Ariadna. - Eu nunca me vou casar. –Franziu seu formoso nariz e depois soltou-se de seu irmão. –Vou buscar-me às gêmeas e Victoire.

Ela falava das filhas gêmeas de Viktor e George e da única filha de Fred e Fleur. Todas da mesma idade que Ariadna.

Tanto Ryan como Ariadna eram meninos especiais, porque eles nasceram de pais já convertidos em vampiros. Conquanto Rabastan e Sirius conservavam um pouco de magia após a conversão, não era muita e foi muito pouco o que puderam passar a seus filhos. Tinham pouca, mas não tão pouca como para ser considerados squibs, mas também não muita como para se chamar magos ou bruxas completas. Aprendiam feitiços em os quais não se precisava de muita magia e seu foco estava mais naquelas matérias que não a precisavam, como Poções, Herbologia e algumas das opcionais. Ela tinha elegido neste ano cursar Aritmancia e Estudos Muggle.

-Ah, ao fim chegamos.

Harry deu-se volta para saudar com um grande sorriso a seus pais e irmãos. Por suposto, só Margarite, de quinze anos e August de dez o saudaram, porque desde o momento que Benjamin notou que Regulus estava ao lado de seu irmão, não existiu ninguém mais para ele.

De fato, Regulus parou-se mais direito e sorriu cortesmente a Benjamin, nunca notando que sua irmã e suas amigas de treze riam nervosamente enquanto olhavam a um Hufflepuff de quinto ano.

-Onde está meu neto? –perguntou Lestat, após dar-lhe um sonoro beijo em a bochecha à ruiva em os braços de Harry. - Desejo dar-lhe meus bons desejos.

-Por aí anda com suas duas sombras. –contestou Harry, encolhendo-se de ombros.

-Vejo, Lestat, vamos buscá-lo. –disse Louis. - Vocês dois se fiquem aqui. –ordenou a seus dois filhos menores.

Alex gemeu quando viu acercar a seus avôs e se demitiu ao destino. Seus amigos contiveram seus risos quando Louis abraçou ao menino e começou a lhe dizer em tons doces o adorável que se via em sua túnica, o igual que luzia a seu pai em seu primeiro dia e o orgulhoso que estava dele. Alexander mandou-lhe uma mirada suplicante a seu avô e este sorriu.

-Vamos, mon amour, vai sufocar ao pobre Alex. –disse suavemente, separando a seu amor do menino. - Agora me toca o abraçar a mim!

-Awww, avô! –queixou-se o menino.

-Mas que ternura! –gritou uma voz desdenhosa.

Alex fulminou com o olhar a Sabina Malfoy, a irmã maior de Scorpius, que em todas as palavras: era uma cadela total; e para arrematar, era melhor amiga com Máxima Flint, a primeiro filha (de quatro) de Percy e Marcus Flint. Ela entrava na mesma categoria que Sabina. Merlin criou-as e elas se juntaram.

-Oh, olá, preciosa, que prazer te ver. –disse seu avô Louis.

Sabina sorriu cordialmente e trocou um saúdo com seus ambos avôs. Por suposto, só os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam das tendências malvadas dessas duas, para os professores e os adultos em geral, ambas eram dois anjos de perfeitas qualificações e comportamento. E ante a incredulidade de todos, ambas estavam na Casa de Gryffindor.

Elas duas eram umas das principais razões pelas que ele queria ir a Slytherin ou Ravenclaw. De perto seguiam lhe o fato de que poderia estar com seus amigos se ia à casa da Serpente, porque não tinha dúvida que Ryan e Scorpius iriam ali. De Dimitri ninguém poderia saber, ainda que Alex suspeitava que ele lhe ia pedir ao chapéu que o ponha em Hufflepuff, onde todos eram tão bons que ninguém se ia atrever ao molestar quando ele desejava ter uma de suas famosas sestas.

Quando as cadelas se foram, a atenção de seus avôs voltou ao pequeno.

-Bom, a partir de hoje muda tua vida, Ao. –disse Lestat, com um sorriso pesarosa. - Já não te vou esperar os fins de semana para te contar minhas histórias de galã, já não poderemos ir de compras por aí quando Harry decida sequestrar a sua mãe, nem terei a Louis me incomodando com que te chame para saber se seu filho zeloso se está portando bem.

Alex sorriu, enquanto seus olhos se umedeciam.

-Vou estranhar isso… mas nos vamos ver em Natal.

-Não vai ser o mesmo. –sussurrou o loiro.

-E eu que pensei que era o sentimental. –murmurou Louis, sorridente. Acariciou a bochecha de Alex. –Recorda portar-te bem e não duvide em lhe perguntar algo a Halu se tens alguma dúvida, ele pode ser teu irmão maior fastidioso, que te chama pesado, mas ele é mais parecido a meu Harry do que nunca quererá admitir e se lhe fazes saber que te precisa, não duvidará em te ajudar, ok?

-Eu sei, avô. –sorriu. - Obrigado por vir a despedir-me.

-Ryan, Alex o comboio está por sair. –veio a voz de Marius, que estava parado em uma das entradas, ele seguia sendo professor e viajava no comboio para Hogwarts.

O menino assentiu e deu um rápido abraço a seus avôs, antes de ir buscar a seus pais, dos quais também se despediu com um grande abraço. Também teve que despedir de seu tio Ron e Neville, que se tinham unido a seus pais, enquanto ele conversavam com seus avôs, ainda que ao tio Neville lhe custou um pouco, já que tinha uma pança enorme. Parecia como de onze meses de gravidez e não sete.

Lestat abraçou a Louis pela cintura e deu-lhe um aperto, sorrindo-lhe de lado.

-Vê-lo dá-te uma sensação de deja-vú, eh?

-Oui, é como se vivesse no primeiro dia de Harry ao o ver.

O loiro suspirou e abraçou com mais forças a seu amor.

Acima, os raios do sol forte desta manhã calorosa de outono banhavam com seu resplendor tanto a Lestat, como a Louis.

_Harry e Neville tinham conseguido terminar seu feitiço,_

_a luz do sol já nunca machucaria a nenhum vampiro…_

**Fim ao fim!**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Enfim cheguei ao fim... bora comentar e ser feliz com isso?**

**Tenham um bom natal moçadas!**

**Vejo vocês nas minhas próximas fics ou traduções...**

**Um recado:**

**Mandei meu primeiro livro para editora... só mais um mês de espera e saberei se será publicado... quando receber um aviso avisarei vocês... :D**

**Obrigado por aguentar a espera!**

**Bora!**


End file.
